Hardcorewings (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: Cuando Castiel pierde su trabajo, su último recurso es hacer vídeos para fetichistas de alas con el fin de ganar algo de dinero. A Dean realmente le gustan. Traducción autorizada por CloudyJenn.


**N/T: **¡Hola! Primero que todo decir que esta historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa autora **CloudyJenn**, posteada originalmente en su página de _LiveJournal:_ cloudy-verses. Yo solo traduzco por diversión, amor al fandom y a esta historia.

*Al final he decidido postear esta historia en un solo gran y sexual capítulo, no tengo una razón real, solo me pareció una fantástica idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Hardorewings<strong>

* * *

><p>Gabriel sabe en el momento en el que su hermano camina por la puerta que algo está muy mal.<p>

"¿Qué sucede? ¿A quién tengo que matar?"

Está bromeando solo en parte. Castiel es más que lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar de sí mismo, pero hay mucho de él que atrae raros y perdedores. Aquellos que pueden ser disuadidos con fuerza física, Castiel los puede manejar, pero aquellos quienes necesitan ser descartados verbalmente son enviados a Gabriel.

"¿Qué? No, a nadie. No es nada de eso," dice Castiel distraídamente. Arrastra su bolso al hombro por sobre su cabeza y lo baja a un lado de la puerta. "Están haciendo un recorte en el trabajo. Me han dejado ir."

Oh, eso no es bueno. No es nada bueno. A penas están rasguñando con ambos sueldos. Quita uno y están en serios problemas.

"Trabajas jodidamente duro en ese pedazo de mierda de tienda. ¿Por qué te dejaron ir?"

Castiel cae sobre el sofá con un suspiro frustrado que le dice a Gabriel que claramente no hay nada más que hacer de lo que ninguna palabra pudo. Su mente ya está corriendo. Conseguir ayuda de casa está fuera de cuestión. Sus padres habían cortado a ambos hijos de sus vidas en el momento en el que se dieron cuenta que Castiel y Gabriel estaban determinados a vivir entre los humanos. Castiel tendría que comenzar a buscar un nuevo trabajo, por supuesto, pero las oportunidades de que encontrara uno antes de que la renta sea cobrada son bastante bajas en esta situación económica de mierda.

"Alguien tenía que irse," dice Castiel tristemente. "Gabriel, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Ya llené varias solicitudes estas tarde después de que ocurriera pero…"

"Si. De acuerdo, vamos a no enloquecer aún," dice Gabriel con calmada autoridad. Por dentro, es una masa retorciéndose con preocupación, pero como el hermano mayor, es su trabajo evitar que Castiel entre en pánico. "Has algunas solicitudes online esta noche y yo veré si Carl tiene algo para ti en el centro de llamados. Solo no te preocupes. Pensaré en algo."

La expresión de Cas es una mezcla de alivio y escepticismo. Su inclinación natural es confiar en Gabriel para que todo esté bien. No sería la primera vez. Pero conoce el clima económico tan bien como cualquiera. Si salen de este desastre, será pura suerte.

Y quizás un poco de la propia marca de brillantez de Gabriel

* * *

><p>La idea llega a él a las tres de la mañana. Está teniendo problemas para encontrar un punto cómodo en la pequeña cama humana que ha estado obligado a adquirir cuando lo golpea.<p>

Alas.

Hay montones de fenómenos en el internet que pagan una buena cantidad de dinero por ver a un caliente ángel desnudo extendiendo sus alas alrededor. Con solo cerca del quince por ciento de la población de la Tierra angelical, una especie de obsesión con las alas de los ángeles ha florecido y algunas personas toman un paso más allá, hacia el fetiche sexual, que Gabriel ha usado como ventaja varias veces. Pero ¿por qué darlo gratis cuando podían cobrar dinero?

Gabriel es lo suficientemente autoconsciente como para saber que él no obtendría una buena paga. No porque es feo, más bien porque sus alas son unas cosas promedio, esponjosas y bancas que terminan en la mitad de sus muslos. Atractivas, pero no exactamente dignas del porno.

¿Castiel por otra parte? El chico había terminado de alguna manera con extensas alas plateadas que se arrastraban en el suelo tras él. Entre su tamaño y su inusual color, sin mencionar su etérea buena apariencia, podrían hacer una fortuna a partir de él. Gabriel no sabe por qué nunca pensó antes en eso.

_En realidad, eso no es cierto_, piensa mientras le da un puñetazo a su almohada y se voltea.

En su vida, Gabriel nunca ha conocido un ángel más mojigato. Oh, seguro, Castiel tiene una sana curiosidad e interés en encuentros sexuales. Solo que no se comprometerá a pasar por ninguno. La mitad de los chicos que a Castiel le gustan están espantados por las alas y la otra mitad son demasiado apasionados por ellas. Gabriel no está enteramente seguro de que Castiel sea virgen, pero está dispuesto a apostar sus disminuidos fondos a que lo es. Convencer a Castiel de quitarse esa gran gabardina color canela y posar sus alas para la cámara no será fácil. Especialmente no cuando Gabriel le explique que sus espectadores van a querer que haga más que solo pararse ahí.

Pero el cobro de la renta es en dos semanas y si no pueden pagar, estarán en las calles y con nadie que los ayude.

En este caso, su propia supervivencia quizás dependa de Castiel masturbándose en cámara.

Gabriel mira el techo. Él tiene un don para convencer a las personas. Esa es la razón por la que es tan bueno vendiendo suscripciones de revista por el teléfono. Solo tendrá que acercarse a Castiel de la misma manera que hace con sus clientes. Con determinación y negación a aceptar un 'no'.

Con ese tambaleante plan en su lugar, Gabriel es finalmente capaz de dormirse.

* * *

><p>Castiel siente sus alas temblar ligeramente cuando Dean lo hace retroceder contra una esquina, el olor del papel viejo desvaneciéndose bajo el violento ataque de la única esencia picante de Dean. Dean lo sostiene contra la estantería con su cuerpo y entierra sus manos en las apretadas y suaves plumas de Castiel. Su cuerpo caliente bajo los toques de Dean. Es extraño que ninguno de los dos esté hablando. Ninguno reconociendo que están en la librería donde cualquiera podría ver a Castiel frotándose contra el muslo de Dean y ofrecerle su cuello a sus labios.<p>

Extraño, pero maravilloso.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a este lugar, envuelto apretadamente en los brazos de Dean. Cómo tuvo alguna vez el coraje para hablarle, Castiel no lo sabe. No puede recordarlo si quiera. Pero no importa. Todo lo que importa es cuán maravilloso se siente presionar su erección contra el muslo firme de Dean, su liberación tan cerca que Castiel arde por ella. Más fuerte y más rápido, sus caderas se frotan de arriba hacia abajo mientras Dean succiona moretones a lo largo de su mandíbula y aprieta la sensible carne donde sus alas se unen a su cuerpo.

Y entonces Castiel está dando un sobresaltado grito y corriéndose y despertándose solo en su pequeña cama humana.

Estrecha los ojos y cuidadosamente se alza fuera de la cama. Obviamente fue un sueño. Acechar a un hombre, escondiéndose detrás de las estanterías de la librería donde trabaja difícilmente constituye una relación. La única razón por la cual Castiel conoce si quiera su nombre es porque escuchó a otro miembro del personal decirlo una vez. El gruñido de Dean en una respuesta de '¿si?' había sido la primera palabra que Castiel le había oído decir jamás e incluso ahora, el recuerdo de esa voz profunda hacía hormiguear la columna de Castiel.

Lo tenía bastante mal.

Pero Dean es inalcanzable. Los humanos raramente querían a los ángeles como algo más que una novedad y aunque Castiel piensa que probablemente se iría a casa con Dean de todas maneras, sabe que se arrepentiría cuando desarrollara inevitablemente sentimientos por el humano.

"Maldición," murmura mientras se aproxima al baño para alistarse. No hay nada que pueda hacer respecto a la situación y tiene, por lejos, cosas más importantes que hacer que deprimirse por afectos no correspondidos. Después de clase, Castiel tiene una completa tarde y noche de búsqueda de trabajo aguardando por él. Que alegría.

* * *

><p>"Te ves como si hubieras dormido bastante como la mierda," comenta Gabriel cuando Castiel aparece en la cocina.<p>

"No tuve exactamente demasiadas razones para tener un sueño reparador," espeta.

Gabriel le extiende un tazón de avena.

"Si, yo tampoco. En realidad, he estado pensando."

A Castiel no le gusta el tono de Gabriel, es demasiado derrotado para su gusto.

"¿Qué?"

"La renta vence en dos semanas y con lo que te queda y lo que yo tengo, simplemente no tenemos suficiente para cubrirla," dice, no encontrando completamente la vista de Castiel. Tensión nerviosa crece en la boca del estómago de Castiel. "Lo cual es decir nada de pagar las cuentas. Castiel, yo… simplemente no veo cómo vamos a encontrar dinero a tiempo."

"Pero…" Castiel no puede pensar. No hay ninguna manera de que Gabriel esté diciendo lo que está diciendo. Gabriel siempre se ha hecho cargo de las cosas. Cuando sus padres los echaron de la casa, Gabriel de alguna manera se las arregló para llevarlos a la Tierra y dentro de un lugar donde quedarse. ¿Cómo podía no haber manera de solucionar esto?

"Odio decirlo, sabes que sí, pero creo que quizás tengamos que regresar al Cielo."

_"__No," _sisea Castiel. "No iré arrastrándome de vuelta con Madre y Padre ahora. No cuando estoy cerca de terminar mi grado. No puedo. Preferiría vivir en las calles que hacer eso."

"Bueno, ¡quizás esa sea tu única opción!" espeta Gabriel, sus ojos avellana ahora enojados y firmemente fijos sobre el rostro de Castiel. "¿Crees que me gusta esto más que a ti? Haría cualquier cosa por quedarme aquí."

"También yo," declara Castiel con total convicción. Honestamente, en este punto, no puede pensar en nada que preferiría hacer menos que regresar a la casa que lo había hecho tan infeliz.

"¿Si?" Gabriel estrecha sus cejas pensativamente. "¿Cualquier cosa en absoluto?"

"Absolutamente."

Cuando piensa en ello más tarde, Castiel no debería haber estado realmente sorprendido por la malvada sonrisa de Gabriel.

* * *

><p>"Tienes que estar bromeando," dice Castiel débilmente.<p>

Sus ojos están adheridos a la pantalla del computador donde una exuberante y joven ángel monta a horcajadas el regazo de un hombre humano y usa la fuerza de sus bonitas alas café para cabalgarlo. Es un corto preliminar de treinta segundos que termina con la opción de pagar por los completos diez minutos del video por un precio que sorprende a Castiel. Él entiende la idea. Harían una fortuna en un corto periodo de tiempo, si Castiel resultaba popular. Pero no había ninguna manera de que él fuera a tener sexo en cámara. Ni siquiera para mantenerse fuera de las calles.

"No tienes que follarte a alguien realmente, Castiel," le asegura Gabriel, palmeando un ala plateada reconfortantemente. "Quiero ser tu chulo, pero no llevarte tan lejos."

"No puedo decir cuánto aprecio eso," gruñe Castiel.

"Mira, todo lo que tendrías que hacer es mostrar tus alas."

"¿Solo mis alas?"

Gabriel se muerde el interior de su mejilla. "Bueno…" responde evasivamente. "Probablemente más que eso."

Esta tiene que ser la conversación más horrible de toda la vida de Castiel.

"Quieres que venda imágenes de mi cuerpo desnudo por internet," alza la voz.

"Solo piensa en ello como arte," dice Gabriel con un tono alegre que sugiere que cree que es una idea increíble. Castiel se pregunta si sentiría lo mismo si él fuera el que se desnudara frente a quién sabe cuántos pervertidos anónimos. Aunque conociendo a Gabriel, probablemente lo haría.

"No creo que pueda hacer esto, Gabriel. Es demasiado vergonzoso-"

"De acuerdo, mira. Soy tu hermano y no quería tener que decir esto, pero no me dejas opción. Tú, Castiel, eres seriamente caliente."

"¡Gabriel!" grita Castiel.

"Es cierto, aunque me duela admitirlo. Tienes estos grandes ojos azules y labios rellenos y las alas más grandes que he visto. Harías lo suficiente en dos semanas para pagar la renta por un año y nadie que conozcas lo verá," discute Gabriel.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Bueno, de acuerdo, algunos humanos quizás lo vean, pero nunca admitirían ver porno de alas en el internet y ciertamente, ningún ángel de vuelta en casa lo sabría nunca. Es esto o comenzar a buscar bancas de parques para dormir." Gabriel lo fulmina con la mirada, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa y si pensara que yo podría conseguir tanto dinero, lo haría en un latido, pero enfrentemos los hechos. Las mujeres me aman por mi increíble personalidad. Ellas te adoran por tus enormes alas."

"No quiero que las mujeres me adoren," dice Castiel petulantemente.

"Lo harás si pagan por ello."

Castiel suspira. La idea de estar desnudo en frente de extraños lo aterra. No tiene ninguna experiencia con esa clase de vulnerabilidad. Pero Gabriel tiene un punto. Nadie que conozcan en el cielo tiene si quiera acceso al internet humano y ninguno de los amigos humanos de Castiel ha mencionado jamás un fetiche de alas. El sitio web es solo para fanáticos del fetiche de alas. Es altamente improbable que alguna vez tropiecen con ello. Y no tendría que tocar a nadie. Así que es como posar para una clase de arte nudista. Excepto que no ves a los artistas.

Lo cual es probablemente mejor, en realidad.

"Estoy muy incómodo con esto," declara Castiel para el registro.

Gabriel palmea su hombro.

"Yo también, compañero. Créeme."

Hay suficiente sinceridad en su tono para que Castiel en realidad le crea.

"Quizás… por un tiempo corto," murmura Castiel.

Vivir en las calles no es algo que Castiel quiera probar en realidad, a pesar de su valentía. E ir a casa está fuera de cuestión.

"Seguro, si. Sigue buscando otro trabajo y nos ahorraremos un poco de masa mientras tanto," accede Gabriel. "Estará bien."

"No puedo creer que esté accediendo a quitarme la ropa en frente de una cámara," dice Castiel desesperadamente con un gemido, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla para cubrir sus ojos. Nunca imaginó cuando arribó a la Tierra por primera vez que su vida se transformaría en esto. La Tierra parecía como una maravillosa oportunidad y ahora aquí están, aplastados bajo el invisible peso de la crisis económica.

"Oh, cierto, y además, probablemente tengas que masturbarte también," añade Gabriel.

_"__¿Qué?"_

* * *

><p>"Estoy pensándolo mejor," dice Castiel justo cuando Gabriel abre la puerta de las oficinas de <em>harcorewings. com<em>

"Castiel," bufa Gabriel. "Dos semanas. Perder nuestro hogar."

"Fácil para ti decirlo," murmura Castiel, escabulléndose por el lado de Gabriel dentro del edificio. "Tú tienes que conservar tu ropa."

"¿Cómo es esa la opción más divertida?"

Castiel no llega a contestar porque son interrumpidos por un bajo silbido.

"Tú, querido, estás contratado."

Se voltean para ver a un hombre humano bien vestido con una codiciosa mirada fija en las alas de Castiel, de pie al lado de un escritorio de recepción donde una rubia mujer humana se sienta, rodando sus ojos.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Tú eres Castiel Milton, ¿si?" ante su asentimiento, el hombre aplaude una vez y gesticula hacia el pasillo. "Excelente. Soy Edward Crowley. Tu entrevista es conmigo. ¿Podemos?"

Castiel le lanza un nervioso vistazo a Gabriel, quien le da unos pulgares arriba. Castiel tomaría su reconforte más seriamente si Gabriel no se hubiera volteado entonces para flirtear con la rubia recepcionista.

Sigue al señor Crowley por el pasillo hacia abajo decorado con genéricas pinturas abstractas color pastel y gigantes helechos en macetas doradas. Es perturbadoramente normal para un lugar que filma porno para el internet.

"¿Honestamente quiso decir que estaba contratado?"

"Oh, si. Hay unos pocos requisitos en _hardcorewings_, amor, y un juego de grandes y hermosas alas es el más importante," dice Crowley, guiándolos dentro de una oficina igual de normal que el pasillo. No hay nada que indique que todo en ello está sustentado con el dinero del porno.

"Bueno, eso es… bueno," dice Castiel sin convicción.

"¿Tu hermano mencionó que no estabas interesado en videos con un compañero?"

"Absolutamente no."

Crowley se encoge de hombros, aunque Castiel piensa que luce decepcionado.

"Como quieras, pero tu sueldo podría duplicarse."

"No," reitera Castiel.

"Bueno, no importa," dice Crowley, cliqueando en su computador. "Serás un éxito a pesar de eso."

Los cumplidos no deberían hacer sentir a Castiel tan barato. Aunque supone que _es_ barato ahora.

Pero entonces, barato es preferible antes que sin hogar.

"Correcto, entonces así es como funciona. Filmarás unos pocos videos que subiremos a nuestro sitio. Si son lo suficientemente populares, te daremos un turno en vivo. Ahí es donde está realmente el dinero porque los clientes tienen que seguir pagando para seguir mirando. Tendremos un porcentaje de las ganancias, por supuesto, pero mucho de esos honorarios irán directamente a tu bolsillo," explica Crowley. "Tu conducta está bajo tu propio control. Nosotros nunca te presionamos para hacer más de con lo que te sientes cómodo o filmar sin tu conocimiento. Aquí hay un contrato que dice básicamente lo mismo. Te daré un momento para leerlo."

Toma más que un momento. El contrato es bastante extenso. Expresa una idea general de las reglas y garantías de privacidad y justo trato. Hay una sección acerca de los exámenes de salud para aquellos haciendo videos en parejas y otra acerca de cómo se le pagará. En realidad, es tan minucioso que Castiel comienza a relajarse. Es como un negocio real. Solo cualquier otro trabajo, excepto que paga mucho mejor.

Castiel firma la forma.

"¡Maravilloso! Solo unas pocas cosas más que necesitamos hacer para tenerte en el sistema y estarás listo para tu primera sesión."

Sus nervios dan un salto. Realmente va a hacerlo. Hoy, pronto, Castiel va a quitarse la ropa por dinero.

Quizás vomite.

* * *

><p>"Hola, soy Jo. Sígueme."<p>

Castiel camina tras la recepcionista rubia por el pasillo hacia otra puerta. Ella la abre, revelando una clase totalmente diferente de ambiente. Hay una gran cámara apuntada hacia un suave, aterciopelado sofá rojo en frente de un par de apretadas cortinas azules. Las luces son bajas como para crear una atmósfera romántica. Castiel parpadea.

"Esto es…"

"Si, a algunos espectadores les gusta un estudio de apariencia costosa. Iniciamos a los nuevos aquí. ¿Está bien?" pregunta ella.

Él se encoge de hombros. "Si."

"Genial. Este es Chuck. Él es tu estimulador. Ahora, con permiso, tengo que ir a asegurarme de que tu hermano no está haciendo un lío con las cosas en mi escritorio," dice ella, desapareciendo por la puerta con una ráfaga de cabello rubio.

"¿Estimulador?"

El 'Chuck' en cuestión es un humano bajo y desaliñado con gafas y una andrajosa camiseta de franela. Conduce a Castiel hasta una silla y lo empuja hacia abajo.

"Quiere decir que voy a esponjar tus alas y a cepillarlas para el espectáculo," dice, ya tirando de una de las errantes plumas de Castiel. "Dios, estas cosas son enormes."

"Si," dice Castiel tranquilamente, avergonzado. Han sido años desde que otra persona cepilló sus alas. Es en realidad bastante agradable. Chuck mantiene su toque gentil y profesional, como cualquier otro estilista de alas. No había tenido dinero para un cuidado de alas profesional desde que dejó el Cielo. Hacerlo por sí mismo es difícil y en el mejor de los tiempos, Castiel luce como si recién hubiera rodado fuera de la cama.

"Voy a esponjarlas bastante hacia arriba," dice Chuck. "La gente pagará más."

"Ah, de acuerdo."

Hay un silencio que araña los nervios de Castiel. Este hombre lo está preparando para el porno. No puede solo pretender que no es cierto.

"¿No te gustan las alas?" pregunta. La mayoría de los humanos con un fetiche de alas ya estarían excitados para este momento.

"No las odio ni nada, pero no producen nada en mí," dice Chuck encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Entonces por qué trabajas aquí?"

Chuck abre una botella de mousse para alas, cepillando con sus dedos a través de las plumas para esponjarlas. Castiel alza una ceja hacia sí mismo en el espejo. Es más bien un estilo de alas agresivo. Justo lo opuesto a las usuales sosegadas alas planas de Castiel. Chuck está creando un estilo que sería una señal para cualquier ángel de que Castiel está en la caza de un inmediato compañero sexual. Los humanos conscientes de los rituales de emparejamiento entenderían la señal y probablemente la encontrarían justamente igual de excitante.

"Eres muy bueno en esto."

"He estado aquí por un tiempo," dice Chuck. "Sé más de sexo angelical de lo que nunca quise. Ahí. Estás listo."

Castiel se queda mirando a sí mismo. Sus alas están pulcras y brillantes. Varias plumas fijadas hacia fuera agresivamente sobre la curvatura del arco, un _look_ bastante moderno y sensual. Ni siquiera puede creer que pueda lucir así.

"Wow."

"Uh huh."

Chuck va a juguetear con la cámara y la enciende.

"Solo voy a dejar esto encendido para ti. ¿Vas a estar bien?"

Sinceramente, Castiel no está muy seguro.

* * *

><p>Después de que Chuck se vaya, Castiel se queda en su silla por un largo tiempo. Crowley le dijo que ellos editarían el video después y que podía tomarse su tiempo. También, que no necesitaba desnudarse en realidad en frente de la cámara, al menos no al principio. Castiel está más que agradecido. Tarde o temprano, aprenderá los movimientos, pero por ahora, Castiel piensa que moriría de vergüenza si tratara de girar como un stripper en frente de esa cámara.<p>

_De acuerdo, puedes hacerlo. Solo extiende tus alas, mastúrbate como usualmente y finge que estás solo._

La charla de ánimo no es efectiva, pero hace que se levante de la silla y deshaga cuidadosamente los botones de su camisa. Se desnuda completamente, doblando cada prenda pulcramente y depositándolas juntas sobre la silla. Aire tibio se roza contra su piel desnuda. Castiel aprecia ese poco de consideración.

Con un último profundo respiro, Castiel camina en frente de la cámara.

Sus nervios lo paralizan instantáneamente. Está siendo filmado. Desnudo. Su estómago se anuda. La única razón por la cual Castiel no se retira inmediatamente es el recuerdo de la fría mirada azul de su padre cuando Gabriel le dijo que él y Castiel iban a irse y que nada podía detenerlos.

Castiel _puede_ hacer esto. Por Gabriel y por sí mismo. Para sobrevivir, puede hacerlo.

Crowley le aseguró que solo tenía que desplegar sus alas en las posiciones tradicionales de emparejamiento mientras se corría. Nada sofisticado. La única restricción real es que tiene que filmar al menos quince minutos. Tan nervioso como está, Castiel duda que ese sea un problema.

Lo primero que hace es voltear su espalda hacia la cámara y estirar sus alas a cada lado de su cuerpo. El contorno de sus enormes alas plateadas junto con una buena vista de la curva de su espalda y su trasero deberían ser una presentación excitante.

Si estás dentro de esa clase de cosas.

* * *

><p>Sam rueda sus ojos mientras la cabeza de Dean se gira para seguir al ángel.<p>

"Tú tienes una enfermedad," dice.

Predeciblemente, Dean solo sonríe y observa hasta que el hombre angelical está fuera de vista.

"El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere."

"Correcto. El corazón," dice Sam con un bufido. "¿Por qué no solo encuentras un ángel de verdad y sales con él? Oh, es cierto. Estás asustado de los ángeles."

"No estoy asustado de los ángeles," se queja Dean. "Salí con Anna, ¿no es así?"

"Como dos veces y la dejaste porque dijiste que era aterradora," le recuerda Sam.

"Ella _era _aterradora," declara Dean mientras abre la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento. "Y no porque fuera un ángel."

"Lo que sea," dice Sam, dirigiéndose hacia su propio cuarto y llamando hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, "Eres un _winger _y lo sabes. Los ángeles reales son menos costosos que los ángeles de internet."

"Jódete."

Pero Sam ya cerró la puerta. Lo que sea. Está equivocado. Dean no está asustado de los ángeles. Quizás sean un poco intimidantes, pero él no está asustado. Solo que nunca ha conocido un ángel que valga más que algo de una noche. Los ángeles de internet quizás sean más costosos, pero son más sencillos.

Hablando de, esa no es una mala idea. Han sido unas pocas semanas desde que Dean ha visitado su sitio porno favorito. Una sonrisa crece en su rostro. Que se joda Sam. Va a mirar gente caliente con alas.

Una vez que está encerrado seguramente en su cuarto, Dean enciende su portátil e ingresa en _hardcorewings. com_ Ha tenido una cuenta aquí por casi dos años, pero solo descarga los videos una o dos veces al mes. Él no está exactamente hecho de dinero. Pero han sido alrededor de dos meses desde que Dean ha tenido una cita real y está reprimido.

Al segundo en el que está conectado como _ku_1967_, la captura de un nuevo video llama su atención. Una esbelta espalda, un formado y redondeado trasero y un par de jodidamente hermosas y brillantes alas grises. El miembro de Dean da un tirón.

"Hola," murmura, cliqueando el video. Es un precio de tarifa plana que Dean paga al instante. Los videos de tarifa plana son un mejor negocio.

No que Dean no pagaría por el espectáculo en vivo. El ángel tiene las alas más calientes que Dean ha visto jamás.

Toma unos molestos diez minutos bajar el video completo, pero eventualmente Dean cliquea 'reproducir'. La cursi música le hace estrechar los ojos. La baja y se prepara para mirar.

* * *

><p>Castiel extiende sus alas, dejando sus plumas ondear desde la juntura hasta las puntas. Es lo que haría si un compañero estuviera mirando. Castiel ubica una palma sobre su estómago. Necesita pensar en esto como si alguien estuviera ahí. Alguien para complacer y excitar.<p>

Por supuesto, Dean inmediatamente se le viene a la mente. Castiel lo imagina sentado en la silla cercana, los brillantes ojos verdes fijos sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Castiel.

Una sacudida de placer y el principio de una erección, y Castiel exhala con alivio. No había estado seguro de poder ponerse duro.

Bate lentamente sus alas mientras roza sus palmas hacia arriba por su pecho y sobre su cuello, un punto especialmente caliente para Castiel. Piensa en Dean mordiendo la sensible piel y el calor destella a través de su cuerpo.

Unos pocos minutos más de calentar a su audiencia y Castiel se voltea para recostarse en el sofá, inclinándose hacia atrás para mostrar su cuerpo, sus alas desplegadas en un expuesto arco sobre el brazo.

* * *

><p>Para el tiempo en el que el ángel se recuesta, Dean está completamente duro en sus pantalones. Lleva su mano hacia abajo para bajar la cremallera y liberar su erección. El ángel luce incluso mejor desde el frente. Sus ojos llenos de placer son de un increíble azul que a Dean le gusta tanto como las alas plateadas vertiéndose por el sillón sobre el suelo.<p>

Maldición, esas cosas debían ser de dos metros o más. Dean agarra su miembro y sisea, intentando no correrse. Es tan fácil imaginarse enterrando su rostro y manos en esas espesas plumas. La forma en la que las alas están hinchadas y moviéndose violentamente envía una ola de caliente placer a través de sus venas.

Mientras mira, el ángel separa sus piernas, bajando una hasta el suelo para mostrarse completamente y frotar sus manos sobre su pecho. Dean se pone a sí mismo en la escena, montándose a horcajadas en el regazo del ángel y doblándose para besar y morder a través de su tonificado pecho.

Su erección palpita en su mano y Dean está casi enojado. ¿Por qué los ángeles no son así de calientes en la vida real?

* * *

><p>Su Dean imaginario se levanta de la silla y se arrodilla a un lado del sofá. Castiel lo imagina removiendo sus gafas y sonriéndole tímidamente mientras las deposita a un lado. Se inclina para besar el estómago de Castiel, una mano agarrando su muslo, la otra envuelta alrededor de la base de su ala izquierda.<p>

Su miembro se hincha más y Castiel desliza una mano hacia abajo para cogerlo. Su respiración es fuerte y brusca en el cuarto vacío. Tiene que morder su labio para evitar decir el nombre de Dean mientras su amante imaginario recorre con su lengua la punta del miembro de Castiel.

Una rápida pausa para coger un puñado de lubricante del pote sobre la pequeña mesa cercana y Castiel está acariciándose intensamente, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las alas agitándose constantemente.

* * *

><p>"Mierda," susurra Dean.<p>

Las alas del ángel están moviéndose violentamente y saltando, una señal segura de intenso placer. Dean piensa sobre esas mismas alas pulsando contra su cuerpo mientras sostiene al ángel desde atrás y se empuja dentro de ese fantástico trasero.

Está acariciando rápido y duro ahora, más caliente de lo que ha estado en un largo tiempo. En la pantalla, el ángel se remueve y levanta sus caderas dentro de un apretado puño. La forma en la que se mueve, tan sensualmente sin esfuerzo, como si no le importara estar en cámara, como si estuviera tan inmerso en tocarse que no importara nada más que enviar un profundo deseo dentro de Dean.

El ángel es hermoso.

* * *

><p>Castiel jadea y se retuerce sobre el sofá. El placer cegándolo de todo. Nada importa ahora excepto su imagen mental de Dean inclinándose sobre él y presionándose dentro de Castiel, sus bonitos ojos verdes radiantes de placer. Sus alas se extienden al máximo, tensándose mientras el orgasmo se aproxima.<p>

_Tan cerca, _piensa Castiel, empujándose fuerte dentro de su mano.

* * *

><p>Dean se inclina hacia delante ávidamente cuando las alas del ángel se ponen rígidas. No falta demasiado ahora. Dean no puede mirar todas las cosas que quiere ver. La mano del ángel moviéndose en un borrón sobre su miembro. La larga, pálida columna de su garganta revelada cuando su cabeza cae hacia atrás. Las oh-tan-receptivas alas endureciéndose y liberándose una y otra vez mientras el ángel trabaja a través de su orgasmo.<p>

Es cuando ajusta su posición para deslizar un dedo dentro de sí mismo que Dean lo pierde. Su placentera tensión se rompe en un explosivo ímpetu mientras se corre tan malditamente fuerte sobre su mano, sus ojos fijos sobre los labios del ángeles mientras se mueven alrededor de palabras que Dean no puede leer.

* * *

><p>Castiel se viene sobre su estómago, su cuerpo tensándose bajo el violento ataque de placer mientras sus alas se relajan por primera vez en varios minutos. Se siente tan bien, sorprendentemente bien y Castiel no puede evitar dejarse llevar por la fantasía.<p>

"Dean," susurra. "Dean."

En el ojo de su mente, Castiel ve a Dean mirándolo a él, observándolo intensamente con afecto brillando en esos increíbles ojos. Su miembro pulsa débilmente una vez más y Castiel suspira.

Es una muy buena fantasía.

* * *

><p>Dean observa hasta el último segundo y luego instantáneamente se suscribe al canal del ángel. En el segundo en el que él suba otro video, Dean quiere saberlo.<p>

* * *

><p>Crowley le extiende a Castiel su primer cheque de pago.<p>

"Tendremos establecido un depósito directo y por supuesto, este es solo el primero de una serie de cheques que recibirás por ese video. Me gustaría tenerte filmando otra colección de videos de una-sola-vez con varias posturas y juguetes, quizás uno donde te desnudes en cámara si estás cómodo con eso. Ya eres inmensamente popular, así que estoy pensando en iniciarte en los shows en vivo dentro del mes. ¿Eso suena justo?"

Castiel a penas oye nada de lo que Crowley está diciendo. El cheque en su mano es más que suficiente para cubrir su mitad de la renta. De hecho, es suficiente para cubrir la renta completa y algo más. No ha tenido esta cantidad de dinero en la mano de una sola vez desde que vino a la Tierra. Castiel sabe que es solo el resultado de su trabajo, pero se siente como un milagro.

"¿Estás bien, amor?"

"Oh, si," dice Castiel, volviendo a sus sentidos. "Solo estoy sorprendido por la cantidad."

"Tu video ya es número dos en el sitio," dice Crowley con aparente deleite. "La única persona superándote es Greta, pero ella tiene un gran número de seguidores por varios años hasta ahora. Estoy bastante impresionado. ¿Confío en que aún quieres trabajar ahí?"

Solo han sido cuatro días. Ninguno de los lugares a los cuales Castiel ha postulado ha llamado de vuelta. Y aunque aún está avergonzado por su línea de trabajo, no puede simplemente rechazar la oportunidad de guardar algo de dinero. Especialmente no cuando está teniendo semejante cantidad de paga.

"Si. Espere, ¿dijo juguetes?"

Crowley sonríe.

"Oh, si. Déjame mostrarte."

* * *

><p>Dean revisa para ver si <em>Silver<em> ha _posteado_ otro video.

De acuerdo, este chico va bajo el nombre de Stefan, pero Dean lo odia. No se ajusta a la marca de la pasión ingenua del ángel. Es demasiado genuino e incluso inocente para tan obvio nombre falso. Dean no puede decir realmente qué le da esa impresión del ángel. Solo que a veces Dean capta un resquicio de débil sorpresa en el rostro del ángel. Como si no pudiera creer que esté haciendo esto y lo que es más, que lo disfruta.

Así que Dean rechaza el nombre Stefan y llama al ángel _Silver_ en su cabeza. Han sido unas pocas semanas desde que apareció en _hardcorewings_. Es el único ángel que Dean se molesta en seguir. La semana pasada, intentó ver uno de los últimos videos de Greta, pero lo aburrió en comparación a la pasión inocente de _Silver._ Dean ha sido arruinado para otros ángeles, pero no le importa.

Desafortunadamente, no hay nada nuevo.

En ese momento, su video favorito es este. Dean abre el video sonde _Silver_ se arrodilla sobre ese sofá rojo y usa un consolador sobre sí mismo. La posición enfatiza ambos; su increíble trasero y sus preciosas alas. Y las pequeñas miradas calientes que lanza sobre su hombro hacia la cámara tienen a Dean más rápidamente que cualquier cosa que haya visto nunca. El video es su favorito porque es tan fácil fingir que está presionado tras _Silver,_ sus brazos encerrando la cintura de _Silver_, sus manos agarrando el respaldo del sillón y esas enormes, suaves alas rozando continuamente los brazos y costados de Dean.

Toma literalmente solo un momento para Dean ponerse completamente duro y luego los siguientes numerosos minutos pasan de una forma muy placentera.

* * *

><p>A Sam no le importa lo que diga Dean. Las historietas son increíbles.<p>

Además, ¿qué sabe él sobre la entretención? El sujeto pasa por lejos demasiado tiempo en línea por estos días viendo vídeos pervertidos de ángeles con grandes alas. Pervertido. No hay ninguna forma de que Sam vaya a dejar a Dean hacerlo sentir como un tonto por mostrarse ansiosamente en la tienda de historietas por los nuevos estrenos de la semana. Al menos Sam ve porno humano normal.

Tiene su nariz pegada en un montón de viejos cómics de Batman cuando escucha la voz familiar que no puede identificar del todo. Algún sujeto discutiendo con el dueño de la tienda sobre la última trama de X-Men. Es cuando el sujeto dice algo acerca de _"Yo podría escribir algo mucho mejor"_ que golpea a Sam.

"¿Chuck?"

Chuck se gira hacia él y sonríe.

"Sam, ey. Wow, no te he visto en una eternidad."

"¡Lo sé!" Sam abandona el cómic de Batman y camina hacia el lado de Chuck. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Igual que siempre. Por desgracia."

Sam bufa. Chuck siempre ha sido un poco depresivo. Un buen tipo, pero un poco demasiado apegado a la bebida y a las quejas. Se conocieron el uno al otro como estudiantes de pregrado. Sam había ido a la escuela de leyes, aunque tiene la sensación de que Chuck no ha progresado demasiado consigo mismo.

"Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Aún sales con Becky?"

"Ah, no. No, ella me botó cuando obtuve mi nuevo trabajo."

"Wow, eso es duro. ¿Qué trabajo es?" pregunta Sam con el cejo fruncido.

"Una página porno," dice Chuck aparentemente sin un resquicio de vergüenza. Sam no es capaz de contener la sorpresa de su rostro. Chuck no es exactamente el tipo como para aparecer en videos porno. No a menos que tengas un fetiche por hombres bajos y con vello.

Lo cual, Sam supone, alguien probablemente tiene.

"Um… ¿qué haces ahí?"

"Oh, es este sitio porno de ángeles," responde Chuck ausentemente mientras hojea los nuevos lanzamientos a su lado. "Mayoritariamente, solo hago que las alas luzcan bonitas y edito los videos. No sé por qué Becky se molestó tanto al respecto. Ni siquiera me _gusta_ el porno de ángeles."

"No te refieres a _harcorewings_, ¿o si?" no pudo evitar preguntar Sam.

Si Chuck trabaja realmente en el sitio web favorito de Dean, Sam jamás se recuperará de la gran, épica genialidad de eso. Dean literalmente moriría de envidia.

"Oh, dios, por favor no me digas que eres un fan," dice Chuck, estrechando la mirada.

"Demonios, no, es mi hermano. Está enamorado de una de tus estrellas," dice Sam. Normalmente, no estaría compartiendo esta clase de información con alguien que Dean no conoce, pero los insultos habían escalado más allá de la tolerancia de Sam esa mañana. Dean se lo merecía, el gilipollas.

"Ew, ¿de verdad? ¿Cuál?"

Sam se encoge de hombros. "No sé su nombre. Dean lo llama _Silver_."

"_Silver,_" dice Chuck pensativamente y entonces la comprensión ilumina sus ojos. "Probablemente es Castiel. Él tiene alas plateadas."

"Seguro, si, él. Dean piensa que es el regalo de Dios para el sexo."

"Oh, por favor, es frígido. Quiero decir, para un chico que se quita la ropa." Un fruncimiento de ceño escala por las facciones de Chuck y le echa un vistazo a Sam por la comisura de un ojo. "Uh, no le digas a nadie que dije eso. No se supone realmente que hable acerca del talento en público."

Buen viejo Chuck. "De acuerdo, si. Así que, uh, ¿qué más has estado haciendo?" pregunta Sam, solo escuchando a medias los balbuceos de Chuck acerca de una nueva chica en la que está interesado. Se promete a sí mismo que no le dirá a nadie más que Silver es un mojigato.

Pero Dean tiene que saber.

* * *

><p>Gabriel lo llama su investigación. Lo cual Castiel realmente aprecia. Investigación suena mucho menos perturbador que acechar con el propósito de usarlo como combustible de masturbación.<p>

No que sea la única razón para estar escondido en una hilera de libros sobre la vida salvaje de América del Norte. Él quería ver a Dean pese a todo, pero ahora realmente necesitaba las fantasías que tan fácilmente se formaban en el cerebro de Castiel cuando echaba un vistazo sobre la cubierta de los libros hacia su bibliotecario favorito. Correrse dos o tres veces por turno no es tarea fácil. De hecho, Castiel se ha visto forzado a diversificar sus fantasías por temor a volverse inmune a los encantos de Dean.

Aunque justo ahora, con los ojos fuertemente fijados en la entrepierna de Dean, es difícil imaginar que eso pudiera pasar. Esos jeans azules que está usando son _realmente _ajustados.

Castiel suspira. Por mucho que disfrute objetivar a Dean, todo este estudio meticuloso había hecho la atracción de Castiel aún peor. Dean no es solo increíblemente apuesto; son los pequeños fragmentos de su vida que Castiel se las arregla para recoger los que lo intrigan de sobremanera. Como el día en el que el hermano menor de Dean viene a dejar una colación y Castiel descubre que Dean es mayor de lo que había notado. Hace preguntarse a Castiel por qué un hombre al final de sus veinte es solo ahora que está completando su pregrado. La forma en la que Dean bromea con su hermano, llamándolo una chica por traerle comida a Dean y burlándose de su largo cabello, le recuerda a Castiel su relación con Gabriel. Lo cual hace a Castiel preguntarse si algo les ocurrió para hacerlos tan cercanos, como pasó con él y Gabriel.

Quiere saberlo todo. Qué tipo de música le gusta a Dean, que comida disfruta, qué está estudiando, si está saliendo con alguien.

Pero Castiel está simplemente demasiado asustado como para hablarle a Dean. Tiene miedo de que Dean no sea capaz de ver más allá de sus grandes, torpes alas o menos que excitante personalidad. Castiel no carece de autoestima. Conoce bien sus fortalezas y debilidades y nunca ha sido extrovertido. A juzgar por la cantidad de personas que Dean conoce por su nombre, él es más que popular y Castiel no está sorprendido. Dean está tan lleno de vida y energía, que la gente alrededor de él deben sentirse atraídos. Castiel ciertamente lo está y él nunca le ha dicho una palabra al hombre.

Todo lo que tiene son tontas fantasías que lo ayudan a pagar las cuentas.

Una clase fría de soledad inunda a Castiel y se deja caer pesadamente contra la estantería.

No quiere estar corriendo siempre tras una ilusión. Es verdaderamente desafortunado que el fetiche que Castiel tiene por los humanos compita con la obsesión de cualquiera de sus espectadores por los ángeles. Simplemente hay algo tan atractivo sobre sus anchos, fuertes cuerpos sin alas. A Castiel no le gusta entrelazar sus alas con otro ángel. Prefiere la idea de atraer un humano dentro de un círculo de plumas y esconderlos a ambos lejos del mundo. Odia comparar alas. La mayoría de los otros ángeles terminan molestos o celosos por la comparación.

Pero tiene que ser realista. Si no puede si quiera hablarle a Dean, solo va a volverse loco yendo tras un sueño. Necesita poner más atención a sus compañeros ángeles, o encontrar un humano que no le intimide o se cierre a la idea de formar una pareja.

"¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?"

La voz de la mujer saca a Castiel de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Es muy cercana y bastante familiar. La compañera de trabajo de Dean, Sarah. La voz que responde es la de Dean.

"Me tengo una cita caliente esta noche," dice animadamente.

Castiel se desliza hasta el otro lado del pasillo, un desastre de celos e ira auto-dirigida bullendo en su pecho.

Tiene que desistir de su fantasía.

* * *

><p>"¿Una cita caliente?" pregunta Sarah, una ceja levantada. "¿Con el Señor Mano Derecha?"<p>

Esa chica lo conoce demasiado bien. Dean no se había dado cuenta cuánto salía por ahí hasta que se detuvo abruptamente y todos sus amigos comenzaron a comentarlo. No es como si Dean no quisiera volver a salir nunca. Y si, tiene un realmente patético enamoramiento por una estrella porno del internet, aunque lo tendría de todos modos. En realidad, Dean no tiene idea del por qué no ha estado saliendo. Solo la idea de pasar por todo el problema de anotar un ligue solo para enfrentar la inminente escapada lo deja exhausto. Ya no lo vale.

"No lo hagas sonar tan barato, Sarah," dice Dean. "Es amor esta vez. Lo digo en serio."

"Estoy segura de que serás muy feliz," dice sin inmutarse mientras archiva otro volumen sobre ranas. Alguna clase de biología debe haber hecho una investigación para un informe recientemente. El pensamiento deprime a Dean. Él tiene un ensayo de término languideciendo en su portátil. Pensar que su vida se ha convertido en esto. Sin sexo y constante estudio. Si no estuviera tan seguro de que odió la idea del mismo trabajo permanente en el taller y la basura de apartamento toda su vida, Dean habría perdido la cabeza a este punto.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Sarah.

"Si." Dean frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Tienes una mirada realmente intensa en el rostro," dice ella, volteándose para inclinarse contra la mesa más cercana. "Lucía como si estuvieras teniendo una epifanía."

"No, yo solo…"

Excepto que ella está en lo correcto. Tres años atrás, Dean se había dado cuenta de que su trabajo de mierda y vida aburrida no lo valían. Así que con la ayuda de Sam, se enlistó en la universidad y ahora está a casi todo el camino de un pregrado de enfermería. Es posible que quizás se haya dado cuenta recientemente que los encuentros baratos eran justo igual de sin valor que su existencia previa.

"Huh," dice Dean.

"¿Qué?"

"Probablemente debería salir con alguien."

La expresión de Sarah se vuelve atónita. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Como… salir. Realmente salir con alguien," dice Dean lentamente, como descubriendo un absolutamente brillante y nuevo pensamiento. ¿Por qué no había pensado nunca en esto antes? Tener una relación real. Con sexo normal y hacer cosas juntos y dormir en la misma cama. Entre más piensa en eso, más emocionado se vuelve. Todos esos estúpidos encuentros insignificantes fueron divertidos en su tiempo, pero Dean quiere _más._

No tenía idea.

"Oh." Sarah sonríe y realmente aplaude una vez. "¡Dean, eso es brillante! ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?"

Por supuesto, la primera persona que le viene a la mente es Silver. Dean sacude su cabeza. Esa es una fantasía. Él necesita a alguien real.

"No conozco a nadie que valga la pena," confiesa.

"Hmm, bueno. ¿Qué estás buscando? Eres bi, ¿verdad?"

Dean se encoge de hombros. "En realidad no, pero ¿algo así?"

Obtiene otra expresión atónita.

"Un chico," dice Dean. "Quiero un chico."

"Espera, aguarda."

Sarah va a agarrar un cuaderno y le ordena a Dean que termine su trabajo mientras ella hace notas sobre su hombre perfecto. El único problema siendo que Dean no sabe cuál es. Así que termina describiendo características físicas y para el tiempo que ha terminado, la sonrisa de Sarah se ha tornado casi diabólica.

"Eres un _winger,_" acusa ella ligeramente.

No tiene sentido negarlo.

"Si."

"Bueno, justo sucede que conozco un ángel," dice Sarah emocionadamente. "¡Y está soltero! ¿Estás interesado?"

"¿Cómo podría saber?" dice Dean, incluso aunque su espalda hormiguea con una familiar anticipación.

Dios, las alas son tan jodidamente calientes.

"Es realmente guapo y divertido y tiene estas alas color arena," describe ella. "Su nombre es Balthazar. Vive en mi edificio. Así que, ¿puedo arreglarlo? ¿Por favor?"

Color arena. No plateadas. Dean suspira. Nunca van a ser plateadas, se dice a sí mismo. Nadie tiene alas plateadas como esas. No en la vida real.

Aún así, tiene la sensación de que se va a arrepentir de esto.

"Uh, seguro, supongo."

* * *

><p>¿Qué sucede contigo?"<p>

Dean ha estado dando vueltas por la sala de estar por alrededor de quince minutos hasta ahora mientras Sam cocina. Puede que no le impresionara tanto, pero Dean ha estado tan relajado últimamente desde que se ha obsesionado con su ángel de internet.

"Sarah me arregló una cita con algún sujeto," murmura Dean.

Sorpresa y alivio se mezclan en la mente de Sam. Le ha comenzado a preocupar que Dean se haya dado por vencido completamente en salir con alguien.

"Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?"

Dean se encoge de hombros. "Supongo. Es un ángel."

El hecho _no_ es una sorpresa. Sam sacude su cabeza con afecto. Quizás fastidie a Dean sobre su fetiche de alas y quizás no entienda la obsesión por los ángeles, pero los ángeles son justo como los humanos cuando se trata de salir. Sus idead sobre el mundo no tienen sentido para Sam y es difícil imaginar a Dean teniendo algo en común con uno, pero Sam ha visto parejas extrañas. Si nada más, quizás salir con un ángel eliminará el misterio sobre ello y Dean superará su obsesión.

"Te gustan los ángeles," dice Sam alentadoramente.

"Me gustaban. Quiero decir, me gustan," dice Dean bruscamente, paseándose de nuevo. "No he estado buscando realmente. Quiero decir, creo que quizás me he arruinado para todo el asunto de los ángeles."

Sam rueda sus ojos.

"Si estás hablando sobre esa estúpida persona, Silver, alguien me dijo hoy que él era un mojigato frígido, así que quizás no te estás perdiendo de nada."

La seguidilla de emociones a través del rostro de Dean es cómica. Indignación seguido por la rabia que rápidamente se convierte en confusión y luego sospecha.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"¿Recuerdas a ese sujeto, Chuck, con el que solía juntarme cuando aún estaba en el pregrado? ¿Bajo, desaliñado, algo molesto?"

La irritación queda atrapada en los ojos de Dean.

"¿Ese sujeto? ¿Cómo mierda sabe algo al respecto?"

Ahora que Sam le está contando a Dean, no se siente ni cercanamente tan triunfante. De hecho, se siente como un capullo por hablar de los asuntos privados de Dean, incluso con un amigo. ¡Pero si no hubiera sido tan imbécil esa mañana! Sam toma un profundo respiro para calmarse. No se sentiría tan como basura si Dean no estuviera entrando en pánico por la primera potencial cita que ha mencionado en semanas.

"La sede del sitio web está aquí en Lawrence."

Los ojos de Dean se amplían y se congela en el lugar.

"¿Aquí?" dice, casi un susurro.

"Aparentemente. Chuck trabaja para ellos. Esponjando alas o algo. Dijo que ese sujeto, Silver… bueno, su nombre es Castiel, supongo. De cualquier forma, dijo que es realmente tenso, así que no te estás perdiendo de nada."

La indignación vuelve y Sam espera un completo discurso acerca de las maravillas de Silver Castiel, aunque lo que Dean dice es completamente diferente.

"¿Me estás diciendo que ese molesta pequeña mierda ha tocado las alas de Silver?"

Querido Dios.

"Castiel, Dean. Y sí, Chuck ha acariciado a fondo esas alas," dice groseramente, molesto y preocupado por el persistente enamoramiento de Dean. El oscuro ceño fruncido que Dean lanza en su dirección no hace que Sam se sienta mucho mejor. "Es su trabajo."

El descontento en las facciones de Dean cae abruptamente cuando una sonrisa que a Sam no le gusta, o confía, crece en sus labios.

"¿Están contratando?"

"Oh, Dios," gime Sam.

* * *

><p>La cosa es que Dean no está seguro de qué debería hacer. Sabiendo que Silver… no, <em>Castiel<em> ¿y no es ese el nombre perfecto para él? Extraño y algo a la antigua. Eso es lo que Castiel es. No _frígido._ Solo es… elegante.

Si, incluso aunque se desnude en línea.

Pero el conocimiento de que Castiel vive en el área se arrastra bajo la piel de Dean y no lo dejará en paz. Está tan cerca. El potencial está tan cerca. Dean podría verlo en vivo. Respirar en su esencia y sentir el calor de su cuerpo empapando el interior de su piel. Tocar esas jodidamente hermosas alas.

El pensamiento de ello envía a Dean dentro de una larga, caliente fantasía que usualmente involucra a Dean corriéndose en as alas de Castiel y atrayéndolo hacia su lado de la cama.

Aún así, Dean no está lo suficientemente loco como para no saber cuán espantoso sería para él rastrear a Castiel. Aunque sería simple. Castiel no es un nombre común. Dean ni siquiera necesita un apellido para saber que sería capaz de encontrarlo. Pero ¿quién en el mundo querría un espantoso acosador que te rastree luego de mirar horas de grabaciones de ti masturbándote?

Dean no quiere espantar a Castiel. No quiere simplemente follarlo. Aunque si, quiere hacer eso bastante. Pero hay más. Dean quiere escuchar su voz hablando palabras reales en lugar de gemidos sin aliento. Quiere saber por qué Castiel tomó este trabajo. Si le gusta tanto como Dean sospecha que lo hace. Cómo es el resto de su vida.

Simplemente todo.

Lo último que Dean quiere es arruinar esa oportunidad.

Además, está la cita con Balthazar. Ahora realmente se arrepiente de decirle a Sarah que podía arreglarlo, pero no quiere echarse para atrás. No por Balthazar. No podría importarle menos. Pero no quiere decepcionar a Sarah luego de que se tomara las molestias.

Así que, después de pensar en ello por alrededor de treinta minutos en la ducha, Dean decide que irá a la cita, le dirá a Balthazar 'no gracias' y luego arreglará lo de Castiel.

* * *

><p>Lo cual es por qué se encuentra de pie en el vestíbulo de un restaurant demasiado costoso vestido con un atuendo que le está ganando miradas extrañas de los trabajadores. Aparentemente, este no es un establecimiento de franela.<p>

"Um, ¿estoy encontrándome con un sujeto aquí? ¿Balthazar?"

La sonrisa tirante de la recepcionista se alivia ligeramente ante sus palabras.

"Oh, por supuesto, señor. El Señor Steele está esperando por usted," dice ella, gesticulando para que Dean la siga.

¿Balthazar Steele? Dean hace una mueca. La atmósfera de este lugar lo pone incómodo y el hecho de que los recepcionistas claramente conozcan a Balthazar no le gana ningún punto. Hay velas sobre la mesa, por amor de Dios.

Ella lo guía hasta una más bien privada mesa cerca de la parte trasera de la habitación. Esperando por él está un, de alguna manera atractivo, ángel rubio con unas medianas alas color canela.

Nada sobre lo que escribir a casa.

Sus ojos viajan rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de Dean, demasiado clínicamente. Está siendo medido y a juzgar por la chispa de decepción en los ojos de Balthazar, no está más impresionado que Dean. Lo que realmente hace esto más fácil, por todo lo que hace a Dean querer inflar el pecho y decirle que se jodiera.

"Déjame adivinar," dice Balthazar, su voz lisa y tocada por alguna clase de acento. "Sarah ha oído todo acerca de que te gustan los ángeles y pensó que nosotros seríamos simplemente perfectos."

Dean cae en su asiento y agarra una barrita de pan de la canasta sobre la mesa.

"Si," dice con un bufido.

"Sarah es una chica dulce y adorable, pero es bastante despistada," dice Balthazar ligeramente.

Dean piensa que oye otro mensaje entre líneas. Toma un sorbo de su vaso de agua y le da a Balthazar una ceja alzada.

"Entonces, si te gusta, ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo?"

"Si tú estás enamorado de otro ángel, ¿por qué estás aquí?" dispara Balthazar de vuelta.

"No lo estoy," dice Dean, sus labios curvándose y esa es la verdad. Interesado, si, pero Dean no tiene idea de cómo es Castiel realmente.

"De cualquier manera, vi tu expresión cuando miraste mis alas," dice Balthazar con una sonrisa. No suena molesto, más bien divertido. "No son las alas que estabas esperando."

"Cierra la boca. Por lo menos estoy más cerca que tú. Por lo menos estoy en el género correcto," gruñe Dean.

"Lo que sea que me envíe Sarah, estoy dispuesto a tomarlo," dice agradablemente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo bastante pronto ella entenderá por qué está tan determinada a encontrarme un compañero."

Dean frunce el ceño. "Eso es retorcido."

"¿Quién es tu ángel?" pregunta Balthazar, volteando los papeles hacia Dean.

Considera no responder. Si Balthazar vive en la Tierra, quizás haya visitado Hardcorewings y Dean no está exactamente ansioso de compartir con un total extraño su enamoramiento sobre una estrella porno del internet. Aunque de nuevo, no tiene que decir _cómo_ conoce a Castiel. Y los ángeles vienen de una comunidad muy cerrada. Quizás él conozca algunas cosas sobre Castiel.

Echándole un vistazo a la expresión neutral de Balthazar, Dean decide tomar el riesgo.

"Su nombre es Castiel."

"¡Oh! Conocí un Castiel una vez, años atrás en la escuela. Un chico escuálido. ¿Cabello oscuro, ojos azules, alas absoluta y obscenamente plateadas?"

Aunque no está seguro de la parte de 'escuálido', es posible que Castiel fuera un niño delgado. Angelito. Como demonios sea que sean llamados. El resto suena como él.

"Si, ese es él."

"Oh, querido, es un trabajo hecho para ti," dice Balthazar, inclinándose hacia abajo para descansar su barbilla en una mano. "Cando conocí a Castiel, estaba encariñado con lo que en el Cielo llamamos el escudo de alas."

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"Esconderte tras tus alas," explica Balthazar. "Para cualquier estándar, Castiel no era débil, pero era _muy_ reservado. No le gustaba demasiada atención."

Dean se queda mirando. ¿Podía ser este el mismo hombre? ¿El que se esparce a través del sofá y se toca con tanto abandonado deseo? Eso es difícilmente lo que Dean llama reservado y aún así, aquí hay otra persona diciéndole que es verdad. Una persona que realmente conoció a Castiel por varios años. Su curiosidad quema incluso más ardientemente.

"Eso es, um…"

Balthazar sonríe ante la inhabilidad de Dean de responder. "No te preocupes, amor. Solo se cuidadoso y has lo que sea él quiera y será tuyo."

"Correcto. Gracias," dice Dean rodando los ojos ligeramente. "Mira, solo voy a irme de aquí."

Sin esperar por la respuesta de Balthazar, se pone de pie y se voltea. Pero antes que pueda, Dean se detiene y le echa un vistazo de vuelta a Balthazar.

"A Sarah le gustan los gestos grandes. Quizás tú _no deberías_ ser cuidadoso," le aconseja.

Realmente espera que a Sarah le guste Balthazar. Si no, hará un gran gesto de sí mismo. De cualquier forma, Dean tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

Como conseguir un nuevo trabajo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Dean ve la tasa de pago, decide que hay dos muy buenas razones para estar trabajando en Hardcorewings. La paga de su último trabajo no es nada comparado con lo que estará haciendo aquí. Es doloroso dejar la librería, pero incluso si Dean solo trabaja en la industria del porno por el resto del semestre, estará listo por un año. Quizás esa es la razón por la que Castiel trabaja aquí.<p>

La entrevista va bien, considerándolo todo. Nadie le pregunta si tiene un loco fetiche de alas, pero mencionan que habrá una verificación de antecedentes, así que Dean asume que están buscando cualquier extraño incidente de acecho de alas. Dada la forma lasciva en la que su nuevo jefe mira al talento, Dean piensa que eso no es un problema de todas formas. Mientras no moleste a nadie. Lo cual no hará. No está aquí para molestar a Castiel. Solo quiere llegar a conocerlo.

El único momento incómodo viene cuando Dean termina en la sala de descanso con Chuck durante el primer día. Ahí es cuando recuerda abruptamente que Sam le había hablado sobre su enamoramiento por Castiel. Afortunadamente, Chuck no parece reconocerlo. Solo asiente como saludo y vuelve a beber una insalubre cantidad de café. Los ojos rojos y el ligero desagradable olor emanando de él sugiere una resaca. Pensando en ello, Dean no está seguro de que Chuck lo haya conocido cuando estaba sobrio. No está sorprendido de que el sujeto no lo recuerde.

Lo que sea. Salva a Dean de intimidar a Chuck por su silencio.

Desafortunadamente, el resto del día es más bien aburrido. Es mayoritariamente una cadena de presentaciones y entrenamiento. El trabajo no es difícil. Dean es responsable de mantener los distintos cuartos de grabación limpios después de que los ángeles han terminado y preparar a los actores para sus actuaciones. No es Chuck, más bien otra estimuladora llamada Pamela quien le da a Dean una lección en cuidado básico de alas sobre un ángel de apariencia aburrida llamada Lynn.

Castiel realmente lo ha arruinado para otros ángeles. Las alas de Lynn son de un bonito, brillante blanco, pero Dean no siente nada más que determinación a conseguir que sus plumas vayan en la misma dirección cuando las toca. Pam le explica que el porno es mucho menos interesante cuando eres el que llena los frascos de lubricante y lava la ropa pegajosa.

"Así que si estás aquí por la emoción sensual, has escogido la carrera incorrecta, cariño," dice ella con un guiño.

Dean sonríe. El coqueteo fácil es justo lo que necesita para mantener su pulso calmado.

"No necesito tanta ayuda para encontrar emoción sensual," dice de vuelta, incluso aunque es una aparente mentira.

"Oh, apuesto a que no." Ella le da una última mirada apreciativa y hace un sonido de aprobación en la parte posterior de su garganta. "Que lástima que no tengas alas. Serías una sexy mercancía por aquí. No, no de esa manera," dice, abruptamente rompiendo de bromear a enseñar. "Las plumas a lo largo del borde deben estar esponjadas hacia arriba. Los _wingers_ creen que es sexy."

"_Es_ sexy," comenta Lynn, bostezando. "Para los ángeles. ¿Ya terminaron? Tengo un espectáculo en cinco."

Huh. Así que el porno es realmente aburrido cuando eres el que lo está haciendo. Dean termina el look, sintiéndose más que orgulloso consigo mismo y observando a Lynn caminar pesadamente hacia su siguiente actuación. Cuando echa un vistazo hacia atrás, Pam está dándole una mirada pensativa.

"Tienes talento natural," dice y luego una sonrisa irrumpe. "_Viniste_ aquí por la entretención sensual."

Dean _no_ se sonroja y Pamela _no_ deja de reír.

No hay señal de Castiel ese día. Dean no se atreve a preguntar por él. El chico debe tener un día libre de vez en cuando y además, Dean quiere conocer el terreno antes de conocer a Castiel cara a cara. Odiaría conocerlo solo para darle un realmente mal trabajo de alas.

* * *

><p>En la tarde de su tercer día, mientras Dean está tratando de decidir cuál limpiador quitará esa mancha del reclinable negro del Salón 4, Pam aparece de repente en la puerta con una mirada agravada en el rostro.<p>

"Ey, Dean, ¿estás ocupado?"

"No a menos que cuentes una mancha de semen como una emergencia," dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"No lo hago. Ven aquí," ordena ella, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia el pasillo. "Tengo que ocuparme de Lucifer ahora." La forma en la que lo dice le da a Dean la impresión de que este Lucifer es una persona difícil. "Necesito que esponjes a Castiel."

El corazón de Dean da un salto en su garganta.

"Um, ¿qué?" dice estúpidamente.

"Lo siento, sé que estás asignado mayoritariamente a Lynn y Garel, pero Chuck está 'enfermo'. Asumo que eso significa que está recostado sobre un charco de vómito en alguna parte," dice. Una vez que nota que Dean se ha detenido, agarra su muñeca y lo arrastra por el pasillo. "Castiel es fácil. No hará problema, pero te tomará siglos. Sus alas son enormes. Se cuidadoso con ellas o Crowley tendrá tu cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dean no puede pensar o hablar, ni siquiera puede asentir. Su pulso ahora corre bajo su piel y se siente tembloroso, como si fuera a perder la capacidad de estar de pie pronto. Mira fijamente a la puerta donde Pam lo ha arrastrado y piensa para sí mismo, _Castiel está detrás de esa puerta._

"¿Dean?"

"Uh, si," murmura finalmente. "Seguro."

"Genial. Buena suerte."

Dean curva sus dedos alrededor de la manija de latón y con un hondo respiro para calmarse, abre la puerta.

* * *

><p>Castiel no está de buen humor.<p>

Pasó la noche anterior quedándose hasta demasiado tarde trabajando en un informe final que había terminado hasta que el profesor cambió abruptamente la asignación para él. Luego Gabriel había arruinado el poco de sueño que se había arreglado para conseguir, duchándose en la mitad de la noche, borracho y soltando risitas con su última conquista. Aún peor, cuando Castiel abrió la puerta de su habitación para gritarles, descubrió que era Jo la recepcionista. Lo cual hace la atmósfera tensa cuando Castiel se presenta para trabajar ese día. Por lo menos incómodo para él. Jo solo se encoge de hombros y parece pretender que él no la ha visto sin camiseta y girando sobre el regazo de su hermano.

Así que está cansado y avergonzado. Nunca una buena condición para estar cuando debes tener orgasmos para vivir.

Aunque el real problema no es la fatiga o la incomodidad.

Es que no ha visto a Dean en casi dos semanas. Ha tratado tan duro de ahorrarse a sí mismo el dolor, pero ha sido una semana estresante y Castiel solo quería una mirada. Una pequeña mirada para sentirse mejor, pero Dean no estaba ahí. Siempre, desde que Castiel comenzó a visitar la librería para verlo, Dean ha mantenido el mismo horario. De Lunes a Jueves, de las 3 PM hasta el cierre y los Domingos desde las 8 AM a 4PM. Esa primera vez que Dean no se presentó, Castiel asumió que estaba enfermo. Fue al segundo día para descubrir que Dean aún no estaba ahí. Para el tercer día, Castiel comenzó a preocuparse de que Dean estuviera seriamente enfermo. Cuando el nuevo humano se presentó el cuarto día, Castiel no pudo evitar preguntar por Dean en la mesa de recepción.

"¿Dean Winchester? Oh, lo siento. Ya no trabaja aquí."

Cuando Castiel se sienta en su silla en el trabajo, ansioso y fulminando con la mirada su taza de café, aún siente el pulso de consternación que sintió cuando escuchó esas palabras. Incluso haberse aprendido el apellido de Dean no hace a Castiel sentirse mejor. Seguro, podía encontrar a Dean ahora, pero hay una diferencia entre frecuentar el trabajo de alguien y acecharlo.

¿Correcto?

No lo sabe. Es todo demasiado confuso. Sus sentimientos por Dean no pueden ser tan significantes como parecen.

Quizás Dean abandonando su trabajo no sea una cosa mala. Quizás forzará a Castiel a olvidarlo de una vez por todas.

La puerta se abre y Pam asoma la cabeza.

"Ey, Castiel, Chuck está enfermo. ¿Está bien que el nuevo chico te prepare? Juro que es un sujeto genial," dice ella en un apuro.

Lucifer debe estar lanzando otro ataque.

"Si, está bien," dice Castiel. Ya no le importa demasiado quien toque sus alas. Se ha comenzado a preguntar si estos estimuladores son las únicas personas que volverán a tocarlo jamás.

_Deja de ser malhumorado, _se regaña Castiel a sí mismo.

Oh bueno. Sin importar su humor, necesita prepararse para el trabajo. Arrastrándose fuera de la silla, Castiel comienza a desnudarse. Cuando recién comenzó a trabajar en HCW, Castiel se sentía incómodo desnudándose frente a cualquier persona viva. Pero pronto aprendió que quitarse la ropa después de un buen trabajo de estimulación solo estropeaba sus alas nuevamente. Además, si puede estar desnudo y duro frente a un millón de extraños, entonces un estimulador es algo alrededor de lo que difícilmente vale la pena molestarse.

Una vez que está desnudo, Castiel se estira unos momentos, mayoritariamente para solucionar los nudos de sus músculos por su insatisfactoria noche de sueño. Abre su ala derecha por completo y gime ligeramente. Esos músculos están sobreexplotados. Dejándola caer, alza luego el ala izquierda para darle el mismo trato.

Es cuando ambas alas están extendidas que la puerta se abre nuevamente y Castiel oye una brusca inhalada detrás de él.

"Mierda," la nueva voz dice sin aliento.

Castiel cierra sus alas alrededor de su cuerpo con un sonrojo subiendo hasta sus mejillas, pensando para sí mismo que debe estar haciendo una terrible primera impresión desplegándose de esa manera.

"Oh, lo…"

Sus alas se quedan rígidas por la sorpresa. Es Dean. El hombre en el umbral mirando fija y hambrientamente sus alas es Dean Winchester. Lo absurdo de ver a Dean en este lugar, como si Castiel lo hubiera conjurado por la fuerza de su anhelo, lanza la lógica de Castiel por la ventana. No tiene absolutamente ninguna idea de por qué Dean está aquí.

"Ey, lo siento," dice Dean, su perfecta voz rasposa incluso más profundamente distractora cuando está dirigida directamente a él. "No quise… Debí haber tocado. No sabía que estarías…"

Sus ojos van rápidamente hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Castiel, quedándose por un breve instante en su miembro. La mirada se siente pesada, como un peso físico y atrae a Castiel hacia el inicio de una erección.

"Lo siento," dice nuevamente. "Soy Dean. Dijeron que debería, uh… ¿Qué debo esponjar tus alas?"

La comprensión llega de golpe a la mente de Castiel. Oh, Dios. Dean Winchester es su nuevo estimulador.

_Oh, Dios._

* * *

><p>Esta es una idea horrible. Dean ya está duro, a penas puede caminar y eso es solo por ese jodido despliegue que vio cuando entró a la habitación. Las gigantes, inclinadas alas de Castiel elevadas en gráciles arcos a cada lado de su cuerpo desnudo, la sensible piel alrededor de la juntura de sus alas totalmente expuesta hacia Dean y una vista de cerca de ese perfecto trasero con el que Dean ha estado soñando por semanas.<p>

No está siendo profesional, pero no puede evitarlo. Castiel lo tiene completamente trastocado. Dean no cree que pudiera irse ahora si quisiera.

"¿Mis alas?" dice Castiel débilmente.

Escuchar su voz no hace nada para calmar el desobediente libido de Dean. Es justo como sus gemidos sin reservas, grave y profunda y arrastrándose a través de la piel de Dean justo como si Castiel lo estuviera tocando.

"Uh, si. Se supone que debo hacerlas ver bonitas. No que lo necesites. Quiero decir, no es que no sean ya realmente hermosas," balbucea Dean tontamente. "Solo las necesitas arregladas para el espectáculo y yo estoy aquí para hacerlo."

Si a Castiel le importa su balbuceo, no lo demuestra. De hecho, está teniendo problemas mirando a Dean a los ojos. Se pregunta si esta es la famosa timidez mostrándose. No hay nada de malo con eso. ¿Quién no sería un poco cauteloso sobre estar desnudo en frente de un completo extraño, correcto? Sam está loco. Castiel no es frígido. Solo es tímido.

"¿Está bien?" pregunta Dean suavemente.

"Oh, oh, si, por supuesto," dice Castiel, volviendo abruptamente a la acción.

Se aparta de Dean, dándole otra excusa para echarle un vistazo a su trasero. Un error, piensa Dean mientras su miembro pulsa contra sus pantalones. Su única esperanza es que Castiel está demasiado distraído preparándose para notar el obvio bulto. Observa a Castiel posicionarse en la única silla del cuarto. Para la sorpresa de Dean, las alas de Castiel están moviéndose salvajemente. Un poco de nerviosismo por un nuevo estimulador no debería estar causando esta agitación o ansiedad.

"No estoy haciéndote sentir nervioso, ¿o si?" Dean tiene que preguntar.

"¡No!" Casi grita Castiel y luego agarra un manojo de ala, obviamente para calmarse. "Está bien," dice más calmadamente. "Puedes comenzar ahora."

Las señales son confusas, pero Dean tiene que confiar en que Castiel le diría que saliera si estuviera haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Tiene un trabajo que hacer y también Castiel. Dean puede ser profesional. Él puede.

Incluso enfrentado con la realidad de recorrer con sus dedos esas largas plumas plateadas.

Dios, su erección es dolorosa.

Dean presiona la parte de atrás de su palma fuerte contra su entrepierna para liberar un poco de tensión antes de aproximarse al lado de Castiel y agarrar el tubo de producto para el cuidado de alas. Le da a Castiel una mirada reconfortante y luego retrocede hasta su espalda, escondiéndose una vez más de la mirada de Castiel. Afortunadamente. Mientras evalúa el estado de las alas de Castiel, Dean se pregunta si debería hacer conversación. O si incluso puede hacer conversación. Está asustado de estar a la mitad de una oración y luego quebrarse en un gemido ante la sensación de los fuertes músculos de las alas flectándose bajo sus manos.

Su miembro da otra sacudida y Dean muerde su labio inferior.

Correcto. Sin hablar.

Las plumas están un poco desordenadas y el constante movimiento en el que están no está ayudando. Dean ni siquiera sabe por donde comenzar. Unas plumas perdidas en la parte inferior deben ser quitadas y el medio necesita ser aplanado. Aunque las crestas superiores ya están salvajes y esponjadas, lo cual Dean encuentra curioso. Como si Castiel ya estuviera excitado. Aún así, debería hacer su trabajo más rápido.

"¿Están bien?" pregunta Castiel calmadamente.

Dios, sí.

"Si, está bien. Solo tratando de hacer un plan," murmura Dean vagamente.

No hay nada más. Solo va a tener que sumergirse.

Dean se acerca y lentamente traza con el dorso de su mano la masa plateada.

Castiel deja escapar un corto jadeo y curva sus dedos alrededor del brazo de la silla tan fuerte que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. Las alas mismas se ponen rígidas una vez más antes de relajarse y Dean casi se corre en sus pantalones. La forma en la que se están moviendo es tan similar a los videos, tan parecido a un ángel caliente que todos los pensamientos escapan del cerebro de Dean y se encuentra a sí mismo recogiendo grandes puñados de plumas en ambas manos, apretándolas entre sus dedos. El jadeo de Castiel se vuelve un gemido y se remueve en su silla.

"Dean," jadea, efectivamente trayendo a Dean de vuelta a sus sentidos.

"¡Lo siento!" Suelta las alas y retrocede, horrorizado consigo mismo. "Dios, lo siento tanto."

"No," exhala Castiel, inclinando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Está bien. Por favor no te detengas."

No hay forma en la que Dean pueda negarse, pero se hace jurar a sí mismo que será más profesional. Con ese fin, Dean vierte un poco del producto para el cuidado de alas en sus manos y comienza a frotarlo en de las alas de Castiel. No hay nada sexy acerca de la pegajosa sustancia que eventualmente se empapará en las alas como si nunca hubiera existido, aunque se siente en un principio como una mezcla entre lubricante y champú. Lo que sea que estuviera molestando a Castiel parece disiparse. Su respiración vuelve a la normalidad mientras Dean aplana cuidadosamente las alas y luego se arrodilla para quitar las plumas errantes de la parte inferior.

El problema comienza de nuevo cuando Dean se pone de pie para estilizar las crestas.

Las plumas a través de sus arcos no necesitan ningún producto. Ya están más esponjadas de lo que Dean jamás las ha visto. Todo lo que necesitan es un pequeño estímulo en la dirección correcta y Castiel estará listo. Y luego Dean puede escapar de su deliciosa tortura.

Cuando recorre el arco izquierdo con su palma, las alas se abren tan repentina y fuertemente que golpean una mesa cercana.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Dean, sorprendido y no poco excitado por la obvia fuerza de las alas.

"Yo… no," dice Castiel con voz rasposa.

Dean se da la vuelta bajando lentamente el ala derecha para obtener un vistazo del rostro de Castiel, temeroso de la ira o la irritación.

Eso no es lo que ve. Las mejillas de Castiel están sonrojadas, sus ojos vidriosos y su labio inferior hinchado de morderlo. Los ojos de Dean viajan desde el rostro sonrojado de Castiel hacia su pesado pecho y a la erección que ha estado intentando ocultar. Sus labios separados por la sorpresa. Dean ha visto esto antes. Él sabe exactamente cómo luce Castiel cuando se corre y no está muy lejos de eso.

"Oh," dice estúpidamente.

"Creo que ya estoy listo," susurra Castiel.

"Oh. D-De acuerdo," balbucea Dean. "Yo solo…" Apunta sobre su hombro con el pulgar. "¿Te dejaré con ello?"

Pero la mano de Castiel sale disparada hacia delante y agarra la muñeca de Dean, impidiéndole escapar.

"No, por favor. Quiero… Quiero que mires."

_Joder._

* * *

><p>Las puntas de las alas de Castiel se enredan entre sí mientras trastabilla a través de la habitación para preparar su grabación de la tarde. La mirada caliente de Dean sigue cada paso suyo, pero Castiel no se atreve a devolverle la mirada. No aún. Ya está demasiado cerca. Un breve toque a lo largo de su miembro justo ahora y Castiel sabe que se correría sobre sí mismo.<p>

Querido Dios, la forma en la que Dean lo tocó. Nadie lo había tocado así antes. Con tanta posesividad, con tan obvio dominio. Cuando agarró las plumas de Castiel tan apretadamente en ambas manos, Castiel pensó que se desmayaría del placer.

No parece posible. Castiel está seguro de que debe haberse vuelto loco y conjurado este maravilloso sueño de Dean estando aquí. Estando aquí y estando justo tan afectado por esa preparación de alas como lo estaba Castiel. Que Dean supiera incluso cómo tocar a Castiel en la forma exactamente correcta, como otro ángel lo haría. Era todo demasiado perfecto y cuando Dean mencionó irse, Castiel no pudo dejarlo ir. No antes de tener la oportunidad de ver si quizás todo esto podía ser verdaderamente real.

Echa un vistazo sobre su hombro. Los ojos de Dean prácticamente brillan con deseo. Su postura es rígida, dramáticamente rígida, como conteniéndose a sí mismo de saltar sobre Castiel. El propio deseo de Castiel surge nuevamente, casi coronado por un orgasmo. Agarra la base de su erección y aprieta fuerte. Demasiado pronto. Aún tiene trabajo que hacer.

Le toma un momento encender la cámara a tientas. Ignora las ventanas de chat en el computador conectado a la cámara. Sus espectadores de siempre hacen peticiones especiales para ciertas posiciones o juguetes y siempre le consigue a Castiel más dinero. Pero esta performance no es para ellos. Es para Dean.

Lo primero que necesita es asegurarse de que puede durar todo el espectáculo. Escarba a través de la caja de juguetes hasta que encuentra lo que está buscando, un brillante y metálico anillo para el pene. Cuando echa otro vistazo, Castiel se divierte con los ojos muy abiertos de Dean. Una parte de él quiere pedirle ayuda, pero eso sería terriblemente no profesional. Después de todo, Castiel se ha masturbado en frente de sus estimuladores con anterioridad. Nunca les ha pedido ayuda.

Un ligero siseo escapa de sus labios cuando Castiel desliza el anillo. Duele un poco, pero una vez en su lugar, el alivio se derrama a lo largo de sus calientes venas. Selecciona su juguete favorito también, pero lo ubica a un lado del sofá. Habrá tiempo para eso luego. Lo que Dean quiere ahora es algo completamente diferente.

Para empezar, Castiel mantiene su espalda hacia Dean y flexiona los músculos de su hombro. Sus plumas rizadas se elevan un centímetro, los arcos doblándose hacia su cabeza por un breve momento. Tras él, escucha a Dean suspirar suavemente y sonríe para sí mismo. Nunca imaginó que Dean sería un _winger _y por primera vez en su vida, la atracción hacia sus alas le hace sentir especial. Quizás es la forma en la que los ojos de Dean se pasean por su cuerpo completo, llenos no solo de lujuria, si no también de deseo. Como si su atracción fuera más profunda que solo encontrar sus alas bonitas. Como que quizás Dean siempre ha necesitado un escudo de alas y nunca lo había notado.

Mientras Castiel levanta su ala derecha hacia el lado de su cuerpo, ubica ambas palmas sobre su estómago desnudo y se imagina encerrando a Dean en un protector círculo de plumas.

Un sonido sordo hace a Castiel echar un vistazo sobre su hombro. Dean ha arrastrado la silla hacia el lado de la cámara y se está sentando ahora, las piernas esparcidas hacia él y una mano masajeando su erección a través de sus jeans. Castiel se queda mirando. Dean ni siquiera está intentando ser sutil. De hecho, cuando los ojos de Castiel van hacia arriba, ve una especie de sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Correcto. Así que así es como va a ser.

Eso libera abruptamente cualquier rastro de los nervios de Castiel. Ambas alas se despliegan, muy por encima de su cabeza por una fracción de segundo para luego rozar el aire y golpear el suelo con fuerza. El jadeo de Dean es combustible para la repentina pasión de Castiel. Puede volver loco a Dean. El poder de la noción es embriagador. Sus alas se esponjan una vez más, cada pluma individual moviéndose sobre los temblorosos músculos de sus alas. Castiel fuerza el ala izquierda de vuelta alrededor de su frente y se voltea para enfrentar a Dean, su ala cubriendo su cuerpo de la vista de Dean y sus espectadores. El ligero ceño fruncido de Dean complace a Castiel.

Comienza a acariciar sus plumas, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para apretarlas de la forma en la que Dean lo hizo. Cada apretado agarre envía una ola de placer que rompe contra su cuerpo, caliente a través de cada terminación nerviosa. Observa la mano de Dean frotar sobre el bulto de su miembro al mismo ritmo que Castiel acaricia el ala. Es tan fácil imaginar que están a la inversa. Que Dean se está ocupando de su ala y Castiel está sosteniendo la longitud de Dean en su palma. Envuelve un puñado de plumas alrededor de su miembro. Las suaves plumas lisas como la seda sobre su tierna piel. Dean observa insistentemente la mano de Castiel, las pupilas dilatadas y el labio inferior capturado entre sus dientes. Imaginando tan obviamente a su miembro recibiendo el mismo tratamiento. Esa sensación de poder surge más fuertemente en Castiel. Ser deseado de esta manera nunca se sintió tan estimulante.

Aunque Castiel no está seguro de que ha sido nunca deseado de esta manera antes. Lo hace querer darle más a Dean.

Las plumas se deslizan lejos de su caliente piel, revelándose para la ansiosa vista de Dean. Su miembro pulsa sobre el borde del dolor, cada roce de piel o pluma provocando un pinchazo de placer. Este primer espectáculo no durará tanto como esperaba y de repente, a Castiel no le importa. Olvida el show, se lanza sobre el sillón y recuesta un ala en cada lado, dejando que cubran descuidadamente ambos reposabrazos. Desplegado para Dean.

Solo para Dean.

Agarra el frasco de lubricante y vierte una generosa cantidad, humedeciendo inmediatamente su miembro antes de alcanzar el juguete que eligió. Es el favorito de Castiel porque es simple, solo un consolador de caucho normal con una forma y tamaño realista. Algo que Castiel puede fácilmente pretender que es la cosa real empujándose hondamente dentro. Deja sus alas ondear a través del sillón como un gran océano de plumas mientras baja su mano para deslizar el consolador por su miembro. _No es lo mismo, _piensa y en ese momento, Castiel se da cuenta que lo que sea que está pasando entre ellos no terminará aquí.

No si él puede evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Dean no puede creer su suerte. No podría haber tenido un show más perfecto incluso si pagara por uno. Demonios, le están pagando <em>a él<em> por estar aquí. Probablemente no para sentarse y presionar su palma contra su polla mientras observa a Castiel deslizar un consolador en su trasero, pero si eso era lo que el talento necesitaba, entonces es la obligación de Dean ayudar.

Reservado, si, claro. Una persona reservada no se arrodilla frente a un completo extraño, las piernas y ambas alas esparcidas tanto como pueden ir, gimiendo desvergonzadamente dentro del material aterciopelado de ese sofá mientras bombean un consolador húmedo dentro de sí mismos.

Está tomando cada centímetro del autocontrol de Dean no abrir sus jeans y sacar su ahora dolorosa erección. Esta es su posición favorita de Castiel y ahora está lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar cada gemido y jadeo. Lo suficientemente cerca como para apagar la cámara y reemplazar el consolador con sus propios dedos o polla. La tortura de estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar, pero no tener permiso empuja a Dean más fuerte hacia el borde de lo que se hubiera imaginado que lo haría. Nunca ha sido del tipo de negarse algo a sí mismo y aún así la idea de que puede mirar, pero _no_ tocar es tan jodidamente caliente. Castiel está jugando tan fuerte consigo mismo y Dean ama cada segundo de ello.

"D… D…" jadea Castiel, nunca formando completamente el nombre que sería demasiado fácil de escuchar en el video. En los videos normales, la música cubre todos los deliciosos gemidos y palabras que quizás Castiel diga, pero en vivo, Dean sabe por experiencia que todo es escuchado. Tiene que mantener su propia boca cerrada contra la urgencia de maldecir y rogar, de dirigir a Castiel de la forma en la que quiere hacerlo.

Castiel ajusta repentinamente su posición, volteándose lo suficiente hacia un lado como para poder echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia Dean, y algo sobre el nuevo ángulo obviamente va de acuerdo con él porque sus ojos se abren y sus labios se separan en sorpresa.

"Oh, ¡oh!"

_Joder._

El placer de Dean resurge, y quiere meter su mano en sus pantalones de una forma tan fulminante que a penas puede soportarlo.

_Por favor, por favor. _Las palabras se presionan duras y desesperadas, casi escapando. Dean se muerde la lengua, probablemente sacando sangre, pero el dolor no hace nada más que aumentar el placer. _Dios. Cas, por favor._

Más fuerte y más rápido, Castiel se empuja de vuelta sobre el consolador, follándose a sí mismo y haciendo ese pequeño jadeo ahogado que envía calor pulsando a través de las venas de Dean. Nunca ha visto a Castiel perder el control así antes, las alas moviéndose intensamente, una mano arañando el sofá, ojos firmemente cerrados cuando no está lanzando frenéticas miradas sobre su hombro hacia Dean. El ala derecha se bate fuertemente una vez y luego se envuelve alrededor de la pierna de Castiel, tirando de ella, abriéndolo más.

Dean va a volverse loco antes de que esto acabe.

"Cerca," susurra Castiel. "Oh, oh, voy a… necesito… ¡oh!"

Castiel nunca habla. No palabras, no estas casi oraciones tan obviamente dedicadas a los oídos de Dean. Agarra el anillo que está capturando su miembro, sacándolo torpemente y envolviendo una mano en un puño alrededor de su polla.

_Si, vamos. Quiero ver, Cas. Vamos._

"Necesito…"

Abre sus ojos cargados de lujuria para captar la mirada de Dean y empuja fuerte una vez más.

"Necesito," gime y luego se está corriendo, las alas fuertemente rígidas, el cuerpo temblando con la fuerza de ello. En su vida, Dean nunca ha visto nada tan hermoso y perfecto. Sus propios músculos temblando por el esfuerzo de no ir hacia él, de llevar a Castiel contra su pecho y frotar su miembro contra esas jodidamente hermosas alas hasta que se haya corrido también.

Castiel cae limpiamente sobre el sofá, jadeando pesadamente mientras sus alas se relajan lentamente. Dean no está seguro de qué debería hacer. Si debería esperar a que Castiel lo despidiera o si puede irse ahora para encontrar un alivio privado en el baño de los empleados. Todo lo que sabe es que si no se corre pronto, quizás muera del dolor.

Antes de que pueda tomar una decisión, Castiel está levantándose del sofá, una expresión llena de satisfacción en el rostro. Para sorpresa de Dean, va directo hacia la cámara y la apaga. Normalmente, deja que sus espectadores lo vean disfrutar la dicha del orgasmo. Pero ahora los espectadores se han ido. Son solo ellos dos y Castiel está cayendo sobre sus rodillas ante la silla de Dean.

"¿Cas?"

"Por favor, Dean," dice, sus dedos frotándose ligeramente a lo largo del muslo interno de Dean. "Por favor, ¿puedo?"

"Joder, sí," gime Dean.

* * *

><p>Castiel sabe que esto puede ser una muy mala idea. Además del riesgo de ser descubiertos, Castiel siempre creyó que era una mala idea meterse en relaciones físicas antes de conocer a tu pareja. Pero bastante honestamente, es difícil preocuparse cuando se está arrodillando frente a las piernas esparcidas de Dean y mirando esos ojos oscurecidos por el hambre. Todo lo que quiere ahora es hacer sentir a Dean tan bien como había hecho sentir a Castiel.<p>

"Por favor, Dean," pregunta, aventurando un ligero toque sobre el muslo de Dean, justo al lado de la curva de su atrapada erección. "Por favor, ¿puedo?"

La voz de Dean es rasposa y rota cuando responde, "Joder, sí."

Otra oleada de la suave sensación de poder embriaga a Castiel. Está demasiado relajado y cansado como para estar duro de nuevo, pero no le impide a Castiel disfrutar la forma en la que la respiración de Dean se atasca cuando desabotona sus jeans y cuidadosamente baja la cremallera. Su miembro salta ante el tacto desnudo de los dedos de Castiel.

"¿Estás seguro sobre esto?" pregunta, su tono desesperado bordeado con una preocupación muy real. Una sensación cálida comienza a crecer dentro del pecho de Castiel. Él sabe que Gabriel piensa que es virgen, pero no es cierto. Castiel tuvo unos cuantos torpes encuentros sexuales antes de dejar el Cielo con dos ángeles diferentes que había conocido toda su vida. En ambos casos, a pesar de su larga relación, Castiel nunca sintió realmente que se preocuparan por el sexo más allá del momento en el cual encontraban liberación.

No lo siente de esa forma ahora.

"Bastante seguro," dice Castiel mientras baja el borde de la ropa interior de Dean sobre su erección.

A Castiel le gusta el miembro de Dean. Es bastante parecido a su juguete favorito. Quizás un poco más grueso y definitivamente más cálido, pero la misma perfecta longitud. Castiel quiere saber cómo se sentiría enterrado profundamente en su cuerpo, pero eso no es para hoy. Hoy, Castiel quiere saborear. Se inclina hacia abajo para pasar su lengua a lo largo de la punta.

Solo le toma una breve pausa registrar el oscuro sabor almizcle y el bajo gemido que vibra en el pecho de Dean antes de envolver sus labios alrededor de la cabeza y succionar fuerte.

"Joder," sisea Dean, alzando una mano para apretar sus dedos alrededor de los arcos de las alas de Castiel. La acción desencadena un movimiento instintivo de ambas alas. La izquierda se curva alrededor de la pierna de Dean mientras la derecha se desliza tras su espalda y empuja, forzando el miembro de Dean más profundo dentro de la boca de Castiel. Dean hace otro sonido, éste un estrangulado sinsentido que hace hormiguear la base de la columna de Castiel. Su cuerpo volviéndose más cálido, su deseo por complacer más urgente. Los suaves y lisos músculos del estómago de Dean y las piernas tiemblan bajo la tensión de su obvio placer y después de contener su liberación mientras Castiel hacía el espectáculo para él, Castiel piensa que Dean debe estar muy cerca. Espera tener más oportunidades de darle placer a Dean, pero ahora, solo quiere hacer que se corra.

Así que no gasta más tiempo. Coge el frente de la camiseta de Dean para estabilizarse antes de succionar ansiosamente la completa longitud de la erección de Dean en su boca. Dean solo contiene un sobresalto, pero Castiel pasa sus dedos por su cadera, esperando que Dean entienda su permiso.

Obviamente lo hace.

_"Dios," _murmura Dean mientras comienza a empujar su miembro dentro y fuera de la boca de Castiel. Embestidas gentiles y poco profundas, aunque aún así follándose el rostro de Castiel efectivamente.

Es genial. Ama la forma en la que Dean confía que puede tomarlo, pero se frena consciente de su comodidad. Ama compartir esta intimidad, ser llenado por Dean mientras lo rodea con plumas y suaves toques y calor húmedo. Los dedos de Dean se pasean por las alas de Castiel, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para apretar y tirar mientras gime y maldice.

"Joder, Cas, sí," balbucea Dean, sus caderas embistiendo incluso más rápido. "Tan jodidamente bueno."

La urgencia de sonreír estira sus labios y causa que sus dientes atrapen ligeramente la cabeza, un toque muy ligero, pero aparentemente una sorpresa porque Dean se aquieta abruptamente y gime mientras se corre dentro de la boca de Castiel.

"Mierda, mierda, lo siento," dice, tratando de empujar a Castiel. Castiel lo deja, más para tranquilizar la preocupación de Dean que otra cosa, e inmediatamente comienza a acariciar a Dean de nuevo, de la raíz a la punta, aliviando a Dean a través del resto de su liberación. Sus alas se cierran más fuerte alrededor de Dean, acercándolo más y Castiel recuesta su mejilla contra su muslo, ahora completamente cansado y relajado, como si se hubiera corrido él mismo nuevamente. Dean se hunde en la silla. Sus manos deslizándose desde las plumas de Castiel hasta su cabello, sus dedos peinando las hebras suave y lentamente.

"¿Cas?"

Castiel acaricia con la nariz el miembro de Dean y presiona un ligero beso en la base. "Nadie me ha llamado nunca 'Cas'," comenta.

"Oh." Una de las manos de Dean descansa sobre la cabeza de Castiel. "¿Está bien?"

Tomando la otra mano de Dean en las propias, Castiel entrelaza sus dedos.

"Si."

* * *

><p>"Van a despedirme por esto."<p>

Castiel sabe que debería levantarse, especialmente ahora que Dean trajo a colación ese punto tan válido. Pero no quiere perder la fácil intimidad creciendo entre ellos. Muy pronto, Castiel tendrá que dejar caer sus alas de alrededor de la cintura de Dean. Tendrá que levantar su mejilla del muslo de Dean y prepararse para su segundo espectáculo. El pensamiento hace que su estómago duela. Él preferiría acercarse más y pretender por un momento que Dean ya le pertenece.

"No lo harán. Renunciaré si lo hacen."

Los dedos de Dean acarician el cabello de Castiel. "¿Usarías tu evidente poder de estrella para mi beneficio?"

Su tono de broma aliviana la ligera melancolía de Castiel. Quizás sus metas no son inalcanzables si Dean no está sintiéndose incómodo luego de su pronto encuentro sexual.

"Sí, y Crowley preferiría dejarnos tener sexo en cada habitación de este edificio antes que perder las ganancias que obtiene por mí," dice Castiel audazmente, levantando la mirada para captar la forma en que las pupilas de Dean se dilatan. Si es por la mención del sexo o por su percepción del supuesto poder de Castiel, él no lo sabe.

"¿Si?"

"No sugiero que lo intentemos," dice Castiel, sentándose finalmente para estirar su espalda, sus alas alzándose hacia el techo. Los ojos de Dean siguen su movimiento y Castiel sonríe. Le gusta bastante tener los ojos de Dean sobre su cuerpo. "Tengo que guardar mis orgasmos de trabajo para la cámara."

La feliz admiración en el rostro de Dean se desvanece ante la mención de su trabajo, sus ojos se desvían hacia la cámara. Castiel piensa que percibe un resquicio de infelicidad en esos bonitos ojos antes de que la expresión de Dean se torne cuidadosamente muda.

"Correcto. No queremos privar a la audiencia."

Interesante. Ya celoso. Esa es probablemente una buena señal. Castiel no tiene intención de mantener su trabajo durante mucho tiempo más. Si a Dean le molesta tener un novio que se muestre en cámara, Castiel no tiene ningún problema en renunciar. Eso es, siempre y cuando llegue a convertirse en el novio de Dean.

"Aunque no estoy siempre en el trabajo," le recuerda Castiel, su voz hundiéndose en un suave y tímido registro que nunca ha escuchado en sí mismo. A Dean debe gustarle porque esa admiración vuelve a sus atractivas facciones y toma la mano de Castiel nuevamente.

"No sé realmente qué está pasando aquí. Quiero decir, tú no… esto no es como… ¿no estás viendo otros… otros chicos?"

Castiel debería probablemente sentirse insultando ante la implicación, pero como no le ha dado a Dean otra razón para no pensar que él sea terriblemente promiscuo, Castiel solo se siente complacido de que Dean no desee compartirlo.

"No, por supuesto que no. Regularmente no me comprometo en sexo oral con los estimuladores."

Para su sorpresa y placer, Dean realmente se sonroja ante las palabras de Castiel.

"Bueno saberlo."

"¿Querrías… Podría verte? ¿Fuera del trabajo?"

"Primero el sexo, luego la cita. Me gusta la forma en la que funciona tu mente," dice Dean.

"Estaba esperando que tuviéramos sexo en la cita también."

"Joder, sí. Eres un genio."

Castiel sonríe. Esto está yendo muy bien.

* * *

><p>Dean tiene el presentimiento de que cierto Sr. Crowley no apreciaría que sus empleados de detrás de escena fueran a casa con el talento. Pero cuando Castiel levanta la mirada hacia él con una expresión tímida que no encaja demasiado con un chico que acaba de chupársela y preguntar si le gustaría cenar en su casa, Dean no va a decir que no. Que se jodiera. Renunciará al trabajo si eso es un problema.<p>

"¿Cocinas?" pregunta Dean mientras observa la vestimenta de Castiel. La cual es bastante caliente considerando que Castiel se está cubriendo a sí mismo. La forma en la que se mueve y manipula esas gigantescas alas con tan poco esfuerzo hace que el miembro de Dean se anime. No lo suficiente como para repetir tan pronto, pero demonios, es munición para el postre en lo que a él respecta.

"Oh, sí, aprendí a cocinar por mí mismo cuando mi hermano y yo nos fuimos de casa," explica Castiel. Su tono lo suficientemente agradado, pero Dean sabe cómo luce esconderse. La sombra en los ojos de Castiel lo intriga. Nunca ha visto nada como eso en las performance de Silver. "Sabía que Gabriel no se molestaría y no quería que viviéramos de frijoles enlatados y tostadas."

"¿Vives con tu hermano?" Ante el asentimiento de Castiel, Dean sonríe. "También yo. Pero hago que Sam cocine. Es mi derecho como el hermano mayor."

"Eso suena aterradoramente como algo que Gabriel diría," dice Castiel. Pasa un ala a través de un largo abrigo color canela y da un tirón, su expresión cambiando con molestia cuando el ala se amontona bajo la tela. Dean se pone de pie de un salto.

"Déjame ayudarte."

Nunca, Dean piensa. Nunca en un millón de años, si pudiera jugar con ellas todo el día y todos los días, se cansaría de tocar las alas de Castiel. Brillan. Realmente brillan como el metal. Son tan brillantes y Dean está hipnotizado. No se le ocurre jamás que quizás esté espantando a Castiel con la forma en la que gentilmente acaricia las plumas y frota una entre su pulgar y su índice. Muy suave y ligeramente. Dean se imagina durmiendo bajo una cobija de estas plumas. Probablemente nunca saldría de la cama.

El ala que Dean está descuidando se cierra repentinamente alrededor de su cintura y lo acerca dentro del espacio de Castiel.

"Eres un _winger_ apasionado," supone Castiel y afortunadamente no suena demasiado molesto al respecto.

Dean asiente. "Yo no… quiero decir, creo que eres… no son solo las alas," lucha por decir.

Debe ser una cosa positiva que decir ya que Castiel lo recompensa muy generosamente con un profundo beso que sacude a Dean hasta la punta de sus pies. Joder, realmente no son solo las alas. La forma en la que Castiel lo besa, no conteniéndose, como si quisiera todo de Dean para sí mismo lo confunde y excita al mismo tiempo. No sabe qué demonios tiene que ofrecer un gran y tonto humano a un ángel como éste, pero lo que sea que Castiel quiera, puede tenerlo.

"Nunca lo pensé," murmura Castiel cuando se aparta, limpiando la comisura de su boca con la punta de un dedo. Dean piensa que está a punto de succionar ese dedo hasta que oye lo que Castiel ha dicho.

"¿Nunca pensaste qué?"

Pero en lugar de responder, Castiel solo sacude su cabeza y besa a Dean nuevamente, esta vez ligera y brevemente. "¿Te gustan las hamburguesas de queso?" pregunta. "Son mi mejor plato humano."

Bueno, eso cierra el trato para Dean. Acuna el rostro de Castiel con ambas manos y lo mira directamente a sus bonitos ojos azules.

"¿Cásate conmigo?"

Castiel lo golpea en la parte posterior de su cabeza con la punta de un ala.

* * *

><p>El apartamento de Castiel no es muy grande o particularmente bueno y ese hecho alivia instantáneamente a Dean. No que no esté feliz de estar aquí con Cas, pero siempre es algo raro ir a la casa de alguien por primera vez y dado lo que Dean ha desembolsado para ver los videos de Silver, pensó que Cas estaría viviendo en un palacio. Este pequeño estrecho departamento de estudiante no es tan diferente al de Dean.<p>

"Bonito," dice con una sonrisa.

Castiel estrecha sus brillantes ojos hacia Dean, como contemplando si le están tomando el pelo o no. Antes de que Dean pueda asegurarle de que en verdad lo siente, los labios de Cas se elevan en una tímida sonrisa que hace que el corazón de Dean de un golpe sordo dentro de su pecho.

"Gracias. No es mucho, me doy cuenta, pero es el primer hogar que fue realmente mío. El primero desde que dejé a mis padres." Confiesa Castiel. Sin conocerlo mejor, Dean no puede estar seguro, pero cree que oye un poco de tristeza en el tono de Cas. Eso no lo hará. Al segundo en el que Cas consigue cerrar la puerta, Dean lo tiene atrapado contra ella, besándolo fuerte y largo y profundo.

"Te preguntaría sobre cómo llegaste aquí, pero suena como un tema jodidamente deprimente y qué tal si dejamos esa mierda para más tarde, ¿huh?" dice Dean antes de dejar otro suave beso sobre los labios de Cas. Es la única manera que conoce para decir que quiere ver a Castiel para más que solo una cita.

Se ve como que Castiel está teniendo problemas para concentrarse. Por lo menos en cualquier cosa que no sea la boca de Dean. Pero luego de un ligero forcejeo, asiente lentamente y esa dulce sonrisa tímida aparece una vez más, determinada a básicamente destruir a Dean. Es en momentos como éste que Dean tiene problemas para creer que éste es el mismo hombre que se desnuda para vivir y que le hizo una mamada justo después de conocerlo por primera vez. Le gusta la extraña combinación.

"Eres extraño, ¿lo sabes?" dice Dean.

Trata de no hacer una mueca ante cuán cariñoso suena.

"Así me han dicho," dice Castiel y su voz suena tanto como la de Dean que lo relaja. "De acuerdo, entonces no historias de la niñez por ahora. ¿Me ayudarías a cocinar y quizás… contarme sobre tu vida en el presente?"

En serio, nadie que introduzca un consolador tan profundo en sí mismo frente a una cámara debería sonar tan formal. Definitivamente un raro.

"Seguro, excepto que en realidad no puedo cocinar, no estaba mintiendo respecto a eso."

"¿Puedes picar?"

"Definitivamente puedo cortar cosas," confirma Dean.

La mejor parte de cocinar con Cas es intentar hacer entrar a dos hombres crecidos y un gigantesco par de alas ansiosas dentro de su pequeña cocina. No importa en qué dirección se voltee Dean, tiene plumas frotándose contra él. Así que está en el Cielo. La segunda mejor parte es observar las manos de Cas mientras pela las papas, le da forma a las hamburguesas y saltea los champiñones. Sus manos se ven tan lisas, como si no hubiera hecho demasiado trabajo arduo durante su juventud. Dean pierde el hilo de sus propias manos pensando en Castiel acariciando su cuerpo con esos largos, elegantes dedos y casi se corta mientras pica las papas.

Afortunadamente Castiel parece no notarlo. Está demasiado ocupando lanzándole preguntas a Dean. Preguntas sobre su hogar, su familia, su educación, su trabajo. Cualquier cosa y todo en lo que pueda pensar. Cada respuesta hace que algo se ilumine en los ojos de Castiel que Dean no entiende en realidad. Justo como si de alguna manera oír estas cosas acerca de su vida hicieran a Castiel inexplicablemente feliz. Es un poco abrumador, hablando con la verdad. Dean no está acostumbrado a que alguien a quien se está follando le importe una mierda sobre él más allá de cómo luce.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunta Dean mientras observa a Castiel dejar caer las papas dentro del aceite caliente. "¿Haces algo además de hacer insanos videos sexys en línea?"

El ligero sonrojo coloreando las mejillas de Cas solo hace lo sexy más evidente.

"Oh, soy estudiante. Yo–"

Una conmoción en la puerta de en frente corta el discurso de Cas, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par cuando ambos escuchan un par de pies estampándose y una ruidosa voz comenzando a bramar.

"¿Estás aquí, Cassy? Me cortaron temprano del trabajo esta noche. Oh, mi dios, ¿estás haciendo hamburguesas? Te amo tan– …oh." El dueño de la voz aparece en la puerta de la cocina. Dean se imagina que debe ser el hermano de Castiel, aunque no se parece en nada a Cas. Sus alas son cortas y de un blanco liso. Dean se voltea hacia Castiel para pedir confirmación, pero se detiene en seco ante la mirada de terror en su rostro.

"Gabriel–" dice Castiel, apresurándose hacia delante, pero antes de que pueda decir otra palabra, un placer jubiloso explota a lo largo de la expresión de Gabriel.

"Oh, éste _tiene_ que ser Dean. ¡No puedo creer que finalmente encontraras el coraje para hablar con él! Y qué, ¿después de solo cuatro meses hasta ahora? Estoy tan orgulloso de ti," exclama, tirando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Castiel.

Dean se queda mirando a Castiel, cada parte de su poder cerebral vacilando en solo dos palabras. "…¿Cuatro meses?"

* * *

><p>"¿Cuatro meses?"<p>

La voz de Dean cae a un tono bajo y sorprendido y ¿por qué no? Él piensa que ellos se acaban de conocer. Es cierto que su relación se ha saltado varios pasos importantes, pero hasta donde a Dean le concierne, tomaron esos pasos al mismo tiempo. Hasta que Gabriel abrió sus insufribles labios, Dean no tenía idea de que Castiel había estado suspirando por él como un patético adolescente desde hacía meses.

"Yo… Dean, puedo explicarlo," comienza.

"¿Explicar qué?" pregunta Gabriel mientras deja caer su brazo lejos del hombro de Castiel y camina hacia la estufa para oler la comida aún cocinándose. "De todas formas si está aquí, probablemente esté halagado por todo el terrorífico acecho."

"Gabriel," espeta Castiel, la rabia impulsada por la humillación endureciendo su tono. "Déjanos."

Lo bueno acerca de Gabriel es que una vez que se ha dado cuenta de que ha hecho algo para enojar a su hermano, hará cualquier cosa para mejorarlo. Uno de los más placenteros resultados de criar a su hermano cuando los padres ausentes dejaron el trabajo sin atender.

Aunque en ese momento, Castiel no se siente inclinado a pensar bien de Gabriel. Ni siquiera cuando su hermano le hace una mueca de disculpa a Castiel antes de desaparecer rápidamente por el pasillo, dejando a Castiel solo con un silencioso y pasmado Dean.

"Dean, yo…" Castiel no puede soportar mirar a Dean a la cara por demasiado tiempo. Se gira hacia la comida, justo a tiempo para salvar la hamburguesa de una muerte crujiente. "Me disculpo," dice suavemente. "Debí haberte dicho. Solo… no estaba…"

No hay en realidad una manera de disculparse por acechar a alguien y luego tener sexo con ellos sin confesar.

"¿Cuatro meses?" repite Dean, pero ahora su tono ha cambiado. En lugar de sorpresa, Castiel oye incredulidad y un toque de una emoción que no puede identificar.

"Te vi." Castiel saca la sartén del quemador, pero sigue sin mirar a Dean, avergonzado de la forma en la que sus pálidas mejillas muy probablemente se tornaron rojas. A penas puede ahogar sus siguientes palabras. "En la librería. Eras tan… Nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso."

"Todo este tiempo," Castiel oye murmurar a Dean y está sorprendentemente cerca. Justo detrás de Castiel, una cálida y sólida presencia en su espalda. "¿Me observaste?"

"Lo siento." Castiel no puede decirlo lo suficiente. Sus puños apretados a sus costados. "Sé que esto debe ser tan incómodo para ti–"

Las manos de Dean caen súbitamente sobre las caderas de Castiel, agarrándolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas. Las palabras de Castiel son cortadas por un sorprendido gemido. Dean se movió más cerca, cubriendo el cuerpo de Castiel con el propio desde su hombro hasta su rodilla.

"¿Pensabas en mí?" pregunta, los labios casi rozando el cuello de Castiel. El calor de su aliento enviando escalofríos todo el camino hasta la punta de las alas ampliamente esponjadas de Castiel.

"¿Q-Qué?" balbucea Castiel.

Dean aprieta sus caderas y presiona un beso gentil sobre una de las junturas de las alas de Castiel. Su ala izquierda se abre de repente, casi estrellándose en la puerta del armario del cereal.

"En los videos. Cuando estabas tocándote, ¿estabas pensando en mí?"

Castiel debe lucir tan evidente, sus plumas arqueadas levantándose en la punta, pero no puede detenerse. No con Dean hablando en ese tono quebrado y tan evidentemente duro contra el trasero de Castiel.

"Yo… sí," exhala Castiel. "Casi todas las veces."

"Joder," sisea Dean justo antes de perderse completamente. Con una fuerza sorprendente, Dean se las arregla para voltear a Castiel y levantarlo sobre un mesón cercano. Los brazos y alas de Castiel se envuelven instintivamente alrededor de él, atrapando a Dean tanto como él tiene atrapado a Castiel. Mientras la boca de Dean encuentra la suya, Castiel no puede evitar preguntarse cómo se las arregló para encontrar a la única persona en el mundo que encuentra el acecho agresivo un completo estimulante.

Es el último pensamiento racional que tiene por un largo tiempo.


End file.
